Papa Stark?
by Uchiha B
Summary: Even for a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, raising his just-found-out child is no easy task. But at least he'll have help from his teammates, right? Right...? IY/Avengers drabbles
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Meh, not sure if this'll be continued

* * *

It wasn't his first time to Japan.

In fact, he had been to the eastern Asian country many times, mostly for business, though a few times he had went simply for his own pleasure.

Even so, he still wasn't too sure why he had been called out to Japan in the first place, but apparently, it was very 'urgent', and Tony was respectful enough of the head of the Stark Industries' Japanese Branch that he dropped everything to see what this 'urgent' business was.

"Mr. Stark." He turned at the lightly accented voice, quickly recognising the woman as Dr. Chika Tanaka, one of the supervisors at the Japanese Branch and he immediately threw her a charming smile.

"Tanaka, can't say I was expecting you," Tony murmured, giving her an appreciative look, which went ignored by the woman, "Where's the old man?" Of course, he was referring to the directer of the Japanese Branch.

"Yamamoto gives his sincerest apologies that he could not make it to meet you," Tanaka said, keeping her voice strict and professional, "It is good that you arrived so quickly before this could get out to the public."

Tony raised a brow, "What exactly happened?" He asked, not sure how he should react to the intent stare that Tanaka was giving him, "The Arc Station here is not coming along?"

"The Arc Station is fine," Tanaka answered, "Mr. Stark, Yamamoto has called you here because we needed to inform you of a death."

"Okay?" Tony blinked, looking a little confused, unsure why the Japanese Branch couldn't have just called him to inform him of this.

"Do you remember Nodoka Higurashi?" Tanaka asked, and she could easily guess by the blank look in Tony's eyes that he did not, "Due to your... 'reputation', Yamamoto has always tracked your movements when you come to Japan. Nodoka Higurashi was one of the women you have had intercourse with. She, unfortunately, died very recently in a car crash."

"Right...?" He still didn't understand what one of his one-night-stands had to with this, so he let her continue.

Tanaka glanced behind her, gesturing with her head and Tony looked up when a man walked toward them, yet none of his attention was actually focused upon the man.

The man was holding a hand of a timid-looking little girl and it felt like the breath had been knocked out of him as big blue eyes blinked up at him.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Tanaka was leading up to.

"This is Nodoka Higurashi's daughter, Kagome," Tanaka said, watching closely at Tony's wide-eyed reaction, "Mr. Stark, Kagome is also your daughter, too."

.

.

.

And for once in his life, Tony Stark was absolutely speechless...


	2. Papa?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Nice response! Please keep it up should this be continued!

* * *

"Mr. Stark?"

He didn't even hear Tanaka's voice questioning him as he stared wide-eyed at the shy child, who was attempting to hide from his intent gaze behind the man's leg.

There was no doubt about it, this little girl possessed Maria Stark's eyes.

This girl – Kagome, he vaguely recalled Tanaka calling her that – had the exact same shade of blue as his late mother. There was just no way around it, no way to try to explain his way out of this one.

He, Tony Stark, had a child that he didn't even know about until now.

He, _Tony Stark_, had a _daughter_.

Tony ran his hands through his dark hair, brushing the unruly strands away from his face as he struggled to find words that were appropriate for this situation.

"Mr. Stark?" Tanaka asked again, seeing that she finally got his full attention as he looked at her, though it was still full of utter shock, "We wouldn't have called you here if we had found any of Kagome's relatives to live with, however, it seems that she has none as her Grandfather perished along with her Mother in that car crash."

The surprise he felt suddenly turned into anger.

"Why didn't you bother to inform me of this earlier?" Tony's eyes blazed with such fierceness that it took Tanaka by surprise as she knew that Tony was usually an easy-going person, "I have a _kid_!" It also didn't escape his notice that the girl appeared at least four or five years of age.

"We had no idea how you would react, Mr. Stark," Tanaka said, "With your... 'reputation' with women and all–"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Tony couldn't help but to notice that Kagome was now cowering behind the man's leg from the corner of his eye and he sighed and tried to appear a little more harmless.

He didn't want to terrify the girl after all.

"Mr. Stark, are you willing to take Kagome into your care?" Tanaka asked, "Otherwise, we will have no choice but to put her in foster care."

A child – he had never planned for this, not yet or anytime in the nearby future, but he knew what it was like to grow up without the love of a father as his was seemingly cold and unloving, until he had accidentally stumbled upon that missing home movie back when he was dealing with Vanko.

Those big blue eyes blinked up at him again from behind the man's leg and he opened his mouth to answer, but just found himself uncharacteristically tongue-tied.

"I–"

And had his normal heart worked properly, he was sure that it would have stopped beating the second that Kagome timidly came out from behind the man's leg, looked hesitantly up at Tanaka, and pointed at him while only saying one word.

"Papa?"


	3. Glowy Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

If the response keeps up, then you might get an update everyday! :3

* * *

"Papa?"

.

.

.

Why? Why did she have to choose that particular moment to speak?

Tanaka nodded very slightly, but enough so that Kagome could see, and much to everyone's shock, the little girl's timid face broke out into a bright smile and big sparkling eyes.

Tony almost fell backwards when Kagome came out from behind the man's leg, skipping up to his own and tightly clenching the fabric of his business pants while looking up with wide happy eyes.

"Papa! Papa, Kagome wanted to meet!" The little girl said excitedly in third person accented English, "Mama said you lived far far _far_ away!" It seemed that Nodoka had the mind to teach Kagome a little English.

But what the hell was he supposed to do now?

Tony looked at Tanaka for help, completely unsure what to do, yet she didn't help by lightly shrugging her shoulders at him.

"Papa, what's that glowy thing?" Kagome pointed to the Arc Reactor embedded in his chest, actually attempting to climb up his leg to see the 'glowy thing' a little better before giving up after a few tries.

"Kagome isn't shy as first appears, I see," Tanaka said with amusement, "I suppose she had to take after you somehow, Mr. Stark."

Tony gave Tanaka a dry look, and took a deep breath in and out before bending down and picking the little girl in his arms and holding her to his chest so she could look at the Arc Reactor better, "I'm going to have a talk with Yamamoto." Tony muttered, a little disgruntled that this important information was kept from him.

"_Sugoi, sugoi_!" Kagome marvelled over the Arc Reactor, poking it over and over, "_Sore wa kirei_!" She giggled in Japanese, cooing over its glow.

"Well, Mr. Stark?" Tanaka asked, raising a fine brow, "What is your decision?" She asked, reverting back to her serious demeanour.

Tony looked down, glancing at Kagome while she was distracted with poking and prodding his chest. He had to admit that she was rather – _very –_ cute, but he just wasn't sure.

He wasn't exactly parent material.

_'Pepper will be around,' _He thought vaguely, _'And so will Steve and Bruce.' _He wasn't so sure about Bruce with his 'big' problem, but he was sure that Pepper and Steve would be good with dealing with children.

Clint and Natasha were still active agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, so he doubted they would be around too much, and he had no idea of Thor and Loki were around children (not that he would allow the God of Trickery to be around Kagome in the first place, especially since he had to harbour the two Gods after the Tesseract had imploded).

Thor would probably just be too enthusiastic while not knowing his own strength...

"Papa, can Kagome have a glowy thing too?" She asked excitedly, tapping him on his chest and he supposed that he finally decided on what he would do.

"I think I will–"


	4. Going to Amerika!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Papa, why is this car so big?"

Kagome squirmed in his lap, wanting to look out the window as the limo headed toward the airport where his private jet was waiting.

Even he could not have said no after Kagome had so innocently called him 'Papa'. He wasn't _that _cold-hearted that he would allow the girl to be forgotten and fall into the cracks of foster care.

Besides, he had heard horrible things about foster care that could happen to foster children, and he could easily provide a comfortable life for the girl with his vast wealth.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Kagome asked with wide curious eyes and Tony couldn't help but to think of his late mother every time he looked into pretty hue of blue.

"We're going home, Kagome," He said after a moment of silence, "You're going to come live with me in America."

Kagome gasped, looking rather amazed, "That's where Mama said you lived – in _Amerika_! Is Kagome really coming to live with you, Papa?" She squealed happily, sitting back down in his lap and wrapping her small arms around his waist as best she could while nuzzling her head right beside the 'glowy thing' in his chest.

Tony stiffened, rather unused to such affection because he never allowed his various one-night-stands such privileges.

That's what they simply were: one-night-stands – women that were really only after his fame and money and good looks and he was fine with that.

He wasn't used to loving affections like this.

"Yes, you're coming to live with Papa." Tony patted her head, and a warm feeling suddenly seemed to burst in his chest when Kagome smiled widely up at him and giggled childishly.

The little girl then settled down to sit still on his lap and Tony grabbed his phone from his pocket, pressing a button and holding it to his ear.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper answered quickly, "Is the Japanese Branch doing well?" She asked, knowing that Tony had been called to Japan for 'urgent' business.

"It's fine," Tony answered almost impatiently, "Ms. Potts, I'd like you to pick up a few things for me before I get there."

"You're coming back already?" Pepper asked with surprise and her surprise could only grow as Tony listed off the few things that he needed her to pick up, "Are you sure that this is the correct list, ?" She asked in a strained voice.

"I'll explain when I get there," Tony said, "Is Steve there?" He suddenly asked, knowing he would need all the help he could get for the next while.

"Yes, Captain Rogers is still here," Pepper said, still trying to get over her surprise, "Would you like to speak with him?"

"No, just tell him to stay there," Tony said, "And make sure that you don't miss anything on that list I gave you." With his farewell, he hung up and leaned back against the comfortable seat of the limo.

"Papa, who was that?" Kagome tilted her head like a curious puppy and he couldn't help but to smile at the cute innocent look and he snickered mentally at the thought of his next words.

"Kagome, you're going to meet 'Daddy' Steve very soon..."


	5. Iron Man and Captain America

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Daddy Steve?"

Kagome blinked those big blue eyes and tilted her head curiously, "Kagome has another Daddy?" She looked surprised, but then excitement seemed to take over, "Is Kagome special because she has a Papa _and _a Daddy?"

He should have said 'Uncle' Steve to begin with, but this way, it was just a little more fun for him. Honestly, he couldn't wait to see Steve's face when the kid would call him 'Daddy'.

(And though it kinda sounded implied, he certainly wasn't together with Steve like _that_).

"Of course you're special," Tony ruffled her silky hair, "Even if you didn't have Daddy Steve. You have your Papa, after all."

"What's Daddy Steve like?" Kagome asked, bouncing in excitement in his lap, "Is Kagome going to see him when we get to _Amerika_?"

"Oh, you'll see him," Tony smirked, and then lowered his voice, "Secretly, between me and you, Daddy Steve is kinda old," He snickered as Kagome listened intently, "But I guess you can call him a hero."

"A hero?" Kagome looked amazed, "Really?" Her childish enthusiasm was certainly refreshing, "Is Papa a hero too?"

"Of course," Tony boasted, "Have you ever heard of Iron Man?" But with her blank look, it was pretty obvious that she did not know of Iron Man, and he couldn't help but to frown, "Tell me, have you heard of Captain America?"

The recognition within her eyes was immediate, "_Hai_! _Jii-chan _used to tell Kagome stories! But _Jii-chan _called him _Amerika Taichou_! _Jii-chan _even said he saw _Amerika Taichou _once a really long time ago!"

Tony frowned, a bit irritated that his kid had heard of Captain America, but not Iron Man. Wasn't he an international phenomenon? "What does Jii-chan mean?" He asked.

"Grandpapa." Kagome answered, and he simply guessed that her grandfather had seen Steve sometime during World War II, which wasn't too surprising he supposed.

"This is another secret between us," Tony lowered his voice dramatically once more and Kagome looked absolutely excited, "But Iron Man is a lot stronger than Captain America."

"Really?" Kagome gasped, "Do you know Iron Man, Papa?"

"Sure do," Tony winked, "I'll even let you meet him." He felt pride when Kagome let out a happy noise and hugged him around the waist once more.

He glanced out the window, seeing that they arrived at the airport where his private jet was waiting for him and he glanced down to the child on his lap.

"Ever been a jet before?"

Meanwhile, back in America, Steve Rogers sneezed and had a cold shudder run down his spine, but thought nothing of it...


	6. Meet Daddy Steve!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They had arrived to America.

Tony stepped off the jet, holding a sleeping Kagome in his arms wrapped in a bundled blanket. He glanced up, seeing that Pepper was waiting for him as she usually did when he came back from an international trip.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper moved forward, though he noticed that her eyes were trained on the blanket, which hid Kagome from her view, "How was your trip?" Her voice was neutral, but Tony could tell that she was dying to ask what had happened in Japan, especially since he had asked her to buy that strange list of supplies.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Tony said casually, "Visited the Arc Station in Tokyo, talked with Tanaka, found out that I am a Papa."

Pepper nodded and then froze when it finally recognised in her mind what he had just said, "Did... I hear that right?" She asked weakly, her eyes back on the bundled blanket in Tony's arms.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Tony asked and Pepper couldn't bring herself to say that, no it really wasn't because of his constant womanising, "Yamamoto couldn't bother to tell me about Kagome here." He unwrapped the blanket, revealing the sleeping girl to Pepper.

The secretary could see the resemblance immediately.

"Kagome's Mother and Grandfather died in a car accident and I'm the only family she has left," Tony's voice softened a bit from the usual arrogance and Pepper caught onto it quickly, "And really, how hard can it be to raise a kid?"

She seriously hoped he did not just ask that...

"Stark," Both Tony and Pepper glanced behind them when another voice called out and both watched as Steve Rogers got out from the limo and walked toward them, "How was your trip?" He asked politely, only coming to greet Tony on his arrival because Pepper had asked him to.

Tony smirked, shaking his arms a little and jarring the sleeping child awake without anyone noticing. The girl yawned, catching Pepper and Steve's attention as she looked up sleepily with big blue eyes, "Papa, are we there yet?" She asked.

"We are," Tony nodded, grinning wickedly, "And guess what?" His grin only seemed to grow more evil as Kagome looked up at him with anticipation, "Amerika Taichou has come to see you!"

Steve stared, not even hearing what Tony said because he was rather surprised that Tony (of all people) was holding a small girl and she was suddenly looking at _him _excitedly.

Pepper blinked and Steve stared and almost felt faint when Kagome reached out with her arms toward him, "Daddy Steve!"

.

.

.

_W-what?_


	7. Common Law Partnership Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Keep up the reviews and I shall keep updating!

* * *

"Daddy Steve!"

.

.

.

_W-what?_

Daddy Steve.

He could understand why she was calling him Steve because it was... well, his given name, but his mind couldn't seem to comprehend the first part of the two words.

Daddy.

This little girl, whom he did not know, had just called him 'Daddy' and Tony was outright laughing in his usual arrogant way because of it.

"Papa told Kagome that you're really old, Daddy Steve," Kagome examined him carefully with curious blue eyes, not seeing that he was frozen in shock still from what she had called him earlier, "Papa said you are over ninety years old! But Kagome thinks Papa is lying because Grandpapa was over ninety too and he looked really _really _old!"

"What's... going on?" Steve finally gathered himself together, "Stark, explain," He ordered in his most authoritative tone, but it simply seemed to go over Tony's head, "Who is this girl? Where did she come from?"

"Well, when a man and a woman come together–" Tony snickered at Steve's dry look before continuing, "Long story short, I went to Japan this one time, met a woman named Nodoka Higurashi and we had some raunchy sex that night and Kagome was the result here," Tony explained, easily seeing that his words had Steve very uncomfortable, "Only, my colleagues in Japan thought it best to keep Kagome hidden away from me."

"You... have a daughter." Steve said, a bit overwhelmed at the fact that _Tony Stark _had a child and yet the man wasn't even married or anything!

"I do," Tony nodded in agreement, giving him that grin that had him wary, "And guess what? I've kindly decided to let you help me with the kid here," He ruffled Kagome's hair and Steve stared blankly in confusion, "We live in the same house, so it's kinda like one of those common-law partnership things, except we aren't sexing each other–"

"We live with five other people!" Steve quickly interrupted, flushing because of Tony's improper words, "Why are you singling me out?"

Tony shrugged, "You seem like you would be the best with kids. C'mon, out of two Norse Gods, two master assassins, and a man with huge anger issues, you're the best bet," He said, patting Kagome's head, "Besides, the kid has heard of you before." He let the girl out of his arms and let her skip excitedly to Steve's legs.

Steve looked down with wide eyes as Kagome tugged on his pants and looked up with big eyes and an excited smile, "_Amerika Taichou_, where's your shield? Kagome really _really _wants to see it!"

.

.

.

(He did have to admit that the kid was darn cute).


	8. The Damn Cute Avenger

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Pepper watched them carefully.

Tony eyed Steve with a furrowed brow and a fierce, almost blazing look that she had only seen on his face when he was working on and/or improving his Iron Man suit.

It surprised her really.

If she had to guess, she could almost say that Tony was... jealous?

"I promise that I'll show you my shield when we get home." Steve smiled down at the girl sitting on his lap, warming up to her rather quickly because she was a cheerful friendly child who was also quite cute, if he did say so himself

"Really?" Kagome gasped excitedly, "Yay~!" Steve stiffened a bit when she suddenly hugged him around the waist, but then relaxed when he felt a rather soothing feeling wash over him and he awkwardly patted her the head.

Tony felt his brow twitch, annoyed for some reason that Steve was actually getting along so well with the kid, even though he had correctly predicted they would.

He wasn't sure why he was annoyed by said fact, but if he possessed 'anger issues' like Banner, he was sure he would have a big green problem by now.

Anyways, wasn't the kid supposed to be sitting on _his _lap?

"Why does Kagome call you Daddy Steve?" Kagome abruptly asked as she pulled back from Steve's waist, "Are you and Papa married?"

The following silence was deafening.

Until it was broken by Tony's laughter as the billionaire fell back on the seat of the limo and continued his laugh until he was holding his stomach.

Pepper's stare was strained once more and she sighed mentally at Tony's reaction.

Steve immediately flushed a bright red and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide said flush with his arm as Kagome looked up at him curiously.

He would have to get used to the twenty-first century sooner than later.

"No, 'Papa' and I aren't married," Steve finally managed to say, feeling his face burn though he managed to glare at the still-laughing Tony, "I am... one of his co-workers." He lamely finished.

"Oh," Kagome blinked big blue eyes, "Can Kagome still call you Daddy Steve?" She asked politely and Steve hesitated and gave a shaky nod and sighed as Kagome happily hugged him again.

Steve could only wonder how the rest of their teammates would react to Tony's daughter.

Tony's proceeding grin was wicked as he finally got over his earlier laughing fit, "I got a new plan for those baddies," He ignored the wary look from Steve and dry glance from Pepper, "We've got the cutest kid on the planet with us now..." He leaned forward, giving Kagome another hair ruffle.

"Kagome Stark, the damn cute Avenger!"

This was the consequence of Tony Stark and fatherhood...


	9. Sensing Holiness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Shout out to Dark Priestess66 for the cute Avenger idea!

* * *

Tony was almost to the point of glaring in jealousy now.

"Your house is so big, Daddy Steve!" Kagome said eagerly, looking up at the Avengers Mansion with big eyes.

Steve smiled, tightening his grip on her legs while the girl leaned over his head to observe the mansion, barely able to sit still upon his broad shoulders, "Oh, it's not–"

"Sorry, Kiddo, it ain't his house," Tony interrupted smoothly, stepping beside Steve so Kagome could look down at him, "It's mine, and now it's yours." He grinned at the amazement that spread across Kagome's face.

"It's even bigger than Higure Shrine!" Kagome said, "Is this really your house, Papa?" She asked, "And now Kagome's too?"

"If you think that's impressive, wait until you see my other homes," Tony smirked at the utter awe on the kid's cute face, "And don't forget, I'm still going to introduce you to Iron Man."

Steve glanced at him with a dry expression as Kagome chattered excitedly, "She doesn't know that you're Iron Man?" He shook his head and sighed when Tony simply grinned at him and put his finger to his lip in a shushing motion.

"Can Kagome see your shield now, Daddy Steve?" Kagome asked after getting over the possibility of meeting Iron Man, "Kagome really wants to see it!"

"Sure," Steve smiled again, finally noticing something, "Have you always referred to yourself with your own name?" He asked, hearing that she referred to herself in third person.

"What's that mean?" Kagome leaned over Steve's head so much that she was practically folded in half, looking at him upside-down.

"You should use 'I', not your name." Steve explained patiently, ignoring Tony's glare.

"Don't worry about Daddy Steve here, he's really old if you don't remember," Tony went to reassure his kid, who looked a bit confused, "Papa thinks the way you speak is damn cute!" He patted her arm, earning a big smile from the girl and another look from Steve, "She's a little kid, Cap, let her talk the way she wants."

The trio continued onto the mansion (Pepper had detoured back to Stark Industries, seeing that Tony was probably going to take a few days off for his child) with Kagome chattering again like only a kid could.

All three jumped in surprise when a booming loud voice suddenly called out and Tony and Steve could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"I sense one who possesses holy spiritual power!" The three watched, one in complete amazement, as a large blond man dressed in Norse armour landed on the ground, seemingly coming from up above from the sky, "I can sense a Priestess!"

And both Tony and Steve could only glance blankly at one another...


	10. Tiny Lamb

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Tony stared blankly at Steve and Steve, just as blankly, stared back at Tony.

"You... hiding something from us, Cap?" Tony asked, looking at Steve from head to toe in an observing glance, "Under all that spandex, you secretly a Priestess... was it?" He couldn't help but to snicker at the horrified look Steve gave him.

"I jest you not," Thor stepped closer, and Tony certainly did not like how the Thunder God's eyes were trained intently upon the kid, _his _kid to be exact, "The tiny lamb that sits upon your shoulders, Captain America, possesses the sacred powers of a Priestess!"

Steve stared and Kagome stared (both for very different reasons; Steve didn't know what the hell Thor was really talking about and Kagome was dazzled that this man could _fly_).

"Woah, woah," Tony quickly stepped in front of Steve to try and block Kagome from Thor's sight (though the attempt utterly failed because the God was much taller than the billionaire), "Don't be calling my kid a sacred Priestess now! I know about you Gods and your freaky fetishes!"

"But I speak the truth," Thor blinked his expressive blue eyes, still staring at Kagome (who was staring back in awe), "This babe may very well be the last remaining Priestess in all of Midgard!"

"Even if the kid was, what of it?" Tony sneered, "You're _not_ going to stand here in front of me and tell me you're going to claim Kagome as your Priestess! She's _my _kid!"

Thor took a step back from the tone in Tony's voice, the thought honestly not having cross his mind as of yet while Tony muttered something about 'pedophile Gods'.

"Daddy Steve, that man can fly! Kagome wants to fly!" Kagome leaned over Steve's head eagerly, though he kept his hands on her legs so she wouldn't fall off his shoulders, "He can fly!"

Tony almost seemed to growl when Thor stepped past him, "My name is Thor Odinson. What is your name, little one?" Thor asked gently, raising his large hand so she could place her tiny one in his.

"Kagome Higurashi!" The girl said happily, though Thor and Steve were well aware that Tony had said 'Stark' right after Kagome had said her name, "How can you fly, Mister Thor? Can you take Kagome flying?"

"No, Kagome, Thor won't take you flying because Iron Man will," Tony quickly stepped up beside Steve, grabbing her from the blond man's shoulders and resting her against his chest, "Today even, if you want."

Tony frowned when Thor placed a hand upon his shoulder, "I fear it may be too soon for my Brother, this could tempt him to–" And everyone tensed when a sly voice interrupted from behind them.

"It would seem that a Priestess is in our midst..."


	11. Way to the Priestess' Little Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"It would seem that a Priestess is in our midst..."

As soon as they all heard the sly voice, Tony immediately moved into action, "Oh, _fuck no_!" He said, bringing his arms tighter around Kagome as if to hide her from view of anyone else and braced himself, looking like a football player barrelling through the field as he scrambled to run into the mansion before anyone could stop him.

"Going somewhere, Man of Iron?" Loki smirked, using his magic to reappear right in front of Tony just before he could reach the door to the mansion. He used a lone finger to keep Tony from moving by placing it on the man's forehead, preventing him from charging forward.

"Keeping my kid from your kiddie-loving hands!" Tony swiped Loki's arm away from his face, quickly bringing it back over Kagome to hide her from view again, "Why don't you and Thor go somewhere else and have some of that freaky God incest your lot is so into!"

Loki ignored that shuddering thought because the discovery of a Priestess was much more important and he certainly wasn't one to let an opportunity to slip by him, but the child made herself known before he could say anymore.

"Papa, he used Teleport!" Kagome said loudly, struggling to move Tony's arms from her head so she could observe Loki better, "Only Pokémon can use teleport! And Mister Thor can fly like Pokémon too! Why do you have so many special friends, Papa?"

"You like Pokémon?" Tony was quick to pick up on it, wanting to get away from Loki as soon as frikin' possible, "C'mon, let's go buy you the biggest Pikachu we can find!"

"Brother, do not attempt anything that will prolong your probation," Thor warned, seeing the plots already forming in Loki's emerald eyes, "Besides, she is but a tiny lamb – still innocent to the troubles of conflict!"

"I have learned my lesson well," Loki said with grit teeth, remembering the punishment the Hulk had released upon his body the time he had led his assault on Midgard with the Chitauri, "The minikin Priestess need not worry." _'Yet.'_ Of course, he didn't voice that particular word out loud.

"Can Iron Man take Kagome flying to go get Pikachu?" Kagome eagerly asked, quickly forgetting about Thor and Loki at the mention of her favourite Pokémon, "Please, Papa?"

"Of course!" Tony said arrogantly, smirking victoriously at Steve (who looked a tiny bit confused at the whole situation), and at Thor (who was switching between watching his brother carefully and throwing his kid bright smiles), and at Loki (who was watching his kid waaaay too carefully like one of those suspicious creepers one would see at a playground) and quickly began to walk into the Avengers Mansion.

Loki fought the urge to smirk, believing he already had something over Thor in getting his hands on the Priestess (who was, luckily for him, a vulnerable child that could be easily beguiled by sly words).

It seemed that this 'Pikachu' was the way to the Priestess' little heart...


	12. Really Big and Really Green!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

When in doubt, Pikachu was always the answer.

Tony headed straight to the room that contained his Iron Man armour with Kagome in his arms. He smirked, thinking that he had the better on the Soldier and the two Norse Gods for the kid's favour.

"Papa, before we go get Pika-chan, can Kagome see Daddy Steve's shield?"

Damn the kid for being so lovable and damn Steve for being so... Steve.

"If we don't go now, then Pikachu might not be there anymore," Tony said, ruffling her hair when a horrified expression exploded onto her cute face, "Only Iron Man can take you there fast enough." He whispered into her ear and the horror turned into determination.

"Kagome needs to see Iron Man now!" She said loudly and Tony continued on his way to his special room, "Iron Man's gotta take Kagome to get Pika-chan, or Kagome won't like Iron Man anymore!"

Tony swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit of pressure that he hadn't felt before, _'Damn kids' store better have a Pikachu there_.' He thought, turning the corner quickly while ignoring the calls from Steve and Thor.

What worried him more was that Loki was not with them...

"What the hell?!" Tony barely managed to keep his balance as he roughly bumped into someone as he finally turned the corner, though making sure he kept his grip tight on Kagome so she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" A dry voice spoke and Tony knew that it was his fellow scientist/so-totally-best-friend/brother-from-another-mother who he had bumped into, "What's the rush, Stark?"

"Gotta go buy a Pikachu," Tony said casually and Bruce raised a brow, but didn't ask beyond that because he had learned long ago that Tony's behaviour was one of a kind and really shouldn't be questioned, "And gotta do it as Iron Man."

"Who's that big green man, Papa?"

The curious voice had the two geniuses snapping their heads down to the source and Bruce noticed the child wrapped in Tony's arms for the first time, "He's really big! And green!" Kagome pointed excitedly, gesturing the space immediately behind Bruce.

The two adults looked, yet nothing was there.

"What.. are you talking about, Kagome?" Tony asked carefully, squinting his eyes to see if he could see what Kagome was seeing, but nothing was there but air.

Bruce stared intently at the squirming child, a bit speechless and he was unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"Right there!" Kagome pouted, a bit put off that her Papa couldn't see him, but she was used to it because her Mama couldn't see all those people with tails and ears back in Japan, "Really big and really green!" She stared in amazement, suddenly wanting to ride on the green man's gigantic shoulders.

Steve and Thor caught up, but Tony didn't even notice because he was too busy staring at his kid with a gaped mouth.

"Kagome... are you saying that you can _see _the Hulk?!"


	13. Loki's Day Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

This Pikachu was the way to the Priestess' little heart.

Loki stalked the streets, ignoring the stares that he received from the foolish mortals. He sneered, knowing that he should be receiving stares of fear and terror, not stares of curiosity and ridicule.

But now he had a way to make these petty humans bow down to him in worship like they were born to do.

The only downside to the little Priestess was that she was of Stark's blood, but he would ignore that particular fact if he could acquire the Priestess as his own, at least before Thor made his attempt.

And he was very sure Thor would attempt it because Thor always had to be _the _God among Gods and possessing a Priestess – a baby Priestess, but a Priestess nonetheless – would only give a reason for his foolish idiotic brother to boast even more.

It wouldn't happen if he could help it.

"Mortal," Loki forcibly grabbed the shoulder of a man, ignoring his startled look, "Tell me where I can obtain this 'Pikachu'." He asked without the single hint of emotion on his pale face.

"W-what?" The man tried to take a step back, his eyes widening when Loki simply grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him closer to his face.

"Tell me where I can obtain this 'Pikachu', or this shall be the last second of your life." Loki repeated, adding the threat to get the information he needed a little faster. His normally pale skin turned an icy blue and his emerald eyes darkened into crimson in a show of his true heritage to frighten the mortal.

It seemed to have worked because the human began to tremble, "T-there's a Toys "Я" Us just around the block!" He shakily pointed in the direction.

Loki grinned a shark-like smirk and he released the front of the man's shirt, causing him to stumble as he attempted to regain his balance, "Your position of servitude shall be in your favour when I finally take control of Midgard!" His features faded back to that of his usual ones.

The man felt his eye twitch a few times when Loki walked past like nothing had taken place between them, "Kids these days and their bath salts..." With that, he straightened his tie and went on his way to work.

Loki rounded the corner, eyes searching for the "Toys "Я" Us" where he could obtain the Pikachu that the little Priestess desired. His eyes darkened victoriously, spotting the store and ignoring the ridiculous-looking animal (mascot, not that he knew) that had a long neck and brown spots as it waved at the people who walked into the store.

He stepped into the store, his full Godly attire appearing on his lithe body in a glow of gold and he allowed his magic to seep into the store, stopping the mortals at once as they all looked towards him. Loki smirked gleefully as he addressed his future servants and silence only ensued afterwards.

"Mortals, deliver this Pikachu to me at once!"

.

.

.

"Think he's high or something?"


	14. Declaration of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"But," Tony began, still squinting at the area behind Bruce to see if he could spot the 'Jolly' Green Giant, with absolutely no success, "The Hulk isn't even there." His scientific mind raced, trying to come up with reasons as to how this was even possible.

"Tony," Bruce stared slowly, staring intently at the child huddle in Stark's arms from behind his glasses, "You have a daughter?" His brow raised, somewhat surprised at the revelation, but at the same time, not so much.

It was bound to happen with all of his womanizing.

"Hey, I just found out too," Tony retorted back, seeing Bruce's analytical look, "C'mon, how could I say no to taking in a cute face like hers?" He ruffled Kagome's hair, much to her delight, "Still kinda wondering about the whole Hulk thing though."

"Surely you are not so surprised by this?" Thor asked, stepping up beside a now irate Tony, who was frowning at the God's closeness to his kid, "The little one is a Priestess! She has the holy sight to view many aspects that mortals cannot."

"Can you see the Hulk?" Tony raised a brow at Thor, "Seeing as you are not as 'mortal' as the rest of us?"

"Nay," Thor shook his head, "I cannot physically see him as the tiny lamb is capable of, however, I am able to sense him and his immeasurable strength."

"Sir," The automated voice of JARVIS caught Tony's attention immediately, "It would seem that Loki is currently disrupting the ongoings at a local children's toy store."

Thor looked visibly upset at the news while Tony thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "Plotting already, that one?" He smirked, seeing this as a declaration of war for his kid's loyalty and affection, "And putting the innocent Pikachu in the middle of this no less?"

"Should we alarm Director Fury of this?" Steve asked with obvious concern, stepping up to Tony's other side.

"He probably already knows," Tony waved off Steve's concern like it was nothing, "And we're gonna be the ones to get into shit for it. Loki isn't supposed to leave the grounds of the mansion."

The billionaire yelped when a strong hand hit him rather hard upside the head, "What the hell?!" He glared at Thor, slightly surprised when the God glared back with twice the ferocity.

"Do not use such foul language in front of the little one!" Thor rumbled in a firm voice, his grip tightening around Mjölnir unconsciously.

Kagome blinked, her blue eyes wide as she looked up to Tony's face, "Papa, are you angry?" She asked, wanting desperately to make her Papa happy again.

"Of course not," Tony smirked and his teammates looked a bit startled when he suddenly broke away from them with Kagome still tucked tightly against his chest, "In fact, Papa is going to introduce you to Iron Man right now!" But more importantly...

He already had an idea to up Loki one for the affections of his kid.


	15. The Pikachu Carrying God

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Okay, turn around for Papa and close your eyes!"

Kagome quickly did so, clenching her eyes shut and covering them with her small hands. Tony looked at her for a moment, making sure that she wasn't peeking or anything, "JARVIS, get the suit ready." He whispered and it was only another moment before parts of the armour were attaching to his body.

"Kagome, you can turn around now." He said, his Iron Man armour completely on as the little girl turned around, blue eyes widening in amazement and she gasped childishly at the sight of him.

"Are you Iron Man? Where's Papa? Are you going to take Kagome flying? Are you a part of the Super Sentai?" Kagome barely took a breath between the questions, wandering closer to Tony all the while without flinching back in fear like one might do.

"Yes, I am the one called Iron Man," Tony stood up straight in a 'gallant' (ridiculous) pose with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips, "And Iron Man is going to take you flying after I punish the bad guys... in the name of justice?" Okay, even he made to admit the line was corny, but hey, he had to appear heroic in front of the kid.

"Is that man who used Teleport a bad guy?" Kagome asked innocently, "He didn't look like a meanie."

"Trust me, he's the worst 'bad' guy out there!" Tony said, "He'll do anything to get his kiddie-loving hands on you to steal you away from Papa for himself!" He smirked when Kagome gasped in horror, "And since he's technically a God, he's got to have one of those freaky fetishes."

Kagome blinked, not really understanding all those weird words, "What's a fetish?" She asked with a tilted head.

Tony cleared his throat, "Nothing," He said quickly, picking up the girl to distract her from the question, "C'mon, Kid, I have a villain to punish."

Kagome tapped the Arc Reactor in his chest, "Papa has a glowy thing too!" She said excitedly, but then pouted, "Why do you get one and Kagome doesn't?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer, though he was interrupted when Steve and Thor rushed into the room, completely dressed in their uniform and armour.

"You can't possibly be thinking of taking Kagome out to a fight?" Steve looked rather upset, "We don't know what Loki will do! It will be dangerous!"

"Relax, Cap! She's–" Tony looked down as Kagome squirmed in his arms, looking excitedly at Steve, "What is it, Kid?"

"Daddy Steve's shield!" Kagome pointed, "Kagome wants to see it!"

Steve smiled at her, before looking up at Tony with a serious expression, "You and Thor go on ahead, I'll stay behind with Kagome." He certainly wasn't about to bring a child into a potential fight if he could help it.

"Hell no!" Tony argued, jealousy rising for a moment, "Look, I doubt Loki's stupid enough to start anything! He knows about the whole bondage punishment if he screws up!" Iron Man stroked his chin for a second, "Or maybe he _wants _to be gagged again?"

"Your intellect astounds me, Man of Iron," A dry voice answered and the three Avengers all tensed when Loki seemed to appear in the room out of thin air and his sly green eyes were on Kagome in an instant, "Now, little Priestess–"

Tony burst out into a full-blown laughter, "Loki, look at yourself!" He snickered, really wondering if this was the same enemy they had fought only a few months earlier.

After all, it was pretty damn hard to be frightened of a God who was carrying a giant stuffed Pikachu on his shoulders...


	16. Konungr Loki

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

_Konungr _= King (Old Norse)

* * *

Loki may have indeed looked ridiculous to the adults (well, mostly just to Tony because Steve and Thor didn't know what the hell a 'Pikachu' was), but he certainly didn't look ridiculous to the only child in the room.

"Pikachu!" Kagome squealed in excitement as she stared at the large plushie sitting on Loki's shoulders, "Kagome doesn't need Iron Man anymore!" She said, looking up at Tony with wide innocent eyes, "Iron Man can put Kagome down."

"W-what?!" Tony gasped in shock at the words, "How can you even say that, Kid?" His voice was clearly full of the offence he felt, "That man over is the _bad guy –_ who I'm supposed to _beat up_! He's evil!"

"Evil is subjective amongst you mortals," Loki wanted to roll his eyes at Tony's display, but that was beneath his superior Godliness, "Now, how is it that I be considered _evil _when I am simply meant to rule Midgard?" He said it as if he actually believed it.

"See, Kid?" Tony leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear, bluntly pointing at Loki, "Totally evil! Don't fall for his bad guy tricks!"

"But, he has Pikachu," Kagome appeared as if she didn't even hear his words, "And Kagome wants Pikachu." She struggled in his grip, but he held on stubbornly.

Thor placed a hand on Tony's armour, patting the red metal, "Perhaps, with earnest oversight, that the tiny lamb will do much good for my Brother. It is known in Asgard that Priestesses are able to purify one of malicious thoughts."

"Are you saying that Kagome should play babysitter for Loki?!" Tony was tempted to blast Thor away, but only held back because his kid was right there, "You're just as crazy as Loki if you think I'm going to let that happen!"

"What is this talk about Priestesses?" Bruce finally came into the room, looking rather unconcerned that Loki was in there and that Tony looked ready to punch Thor. He did, however, raise a brow at Loki for the giant plushie still sitting on his shoulders.

"Thor here thinks my kid is magical or something," Tony answered with a huff, which almost looked and sounded ridiculous because he was still fully dressed in his armour, "And her seeing the Hulk without him actually being here doesn't prove anything." He was sure that his fellow scientist would agree with him.

"Well, I do believe that there is something... abnormal about your daughter, Tony." Well, there went his last team member.

"Don't call my kid abnormal!" Tony quickly replied, "Kagome here is a perfectly nor–" He glanced down, but only to find that Kagome was no longer in his arms, "Wha–!?"

"Did Mister really get this for Kagome?" The girl prattled with delight in front of Loki and cuddled into the giant Pikachu (which was finally off of Loki's shoulders).

"It is a gift for you, little Priestess," Loki smirked, "But you must always call me _Konungr Loki_ and always remain at my side when I take my rightful rule over Midgard in return."

If Loki thought Hulk gave him a beating, just wait until he was through with Kagome's Papa (and Iron Man)...


	17. Let the Arrow Fly

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Tony had Loki against the wall in record speed.

"You're really asking for a pounding, you know that?" Tony wrapped his hand Loki's throat in a threatening manner, but only enough so that it was only that, a threat, "And I'd be more than happy to deliver it to you."

"Such violence, Man of Iron," Loki smirked, not even affected by Tony's bluff, "And in front of your youngling at that?"

"And you think _you _can take better care of her?" Tony asked, metal fingers tightening slightly, "We all know you would just use the kid to start another war, so don't give me your bullshit."

"Even I have standards, unlike that of you mortals," Loki raised a brow, smirk turning more and more sly, "The little Priestess would not be exposed to such things at her young age when she eventually does fall into my care."

Tony was seriously considering blasting Loki through the wall with his repulsors and was currently charging them up to do when a small voice interrupted him from at his feet.

"Iron Man, you can't hurt Ko-Konogi-something Loki!" Kagome said with wide eyes, "He gave Kagome Pikachu!"

Tony sighed, releasing his hold from Loki's throat and gave him a glare from underneath his face armour, "The next time you talk to my kid, I'll blow your cradle-robbing hands off."

Loki said nothing in response, but simply smirked once more while Iron Man took a hold of Kagome and walked back to his teammates.

"Thank you, Konogi Loki, for Pikachu!" Kagome said over Tony's shoulder, letting out a surprised 'kyaaa' when Tony bumped her up in reprimand.

"Kid, stop talking to him," Tony muttered, "He's the bad guy! B.A.D G.U.Y!" He said with exasperation, "He'll suck out your soul and worse!"

"I hardly think Loki will suck out her soul," Bruce said with a shrug, "That is beyond his abilities."

"Whose side are you on?" Tony huffed, finally allowing his face armour to recede and revealing his face, "It's supposed to be mine and mine only, you know." Weren't they best bros by this point?

"Papa, you're Iron Man?!" Kagome gasped, looking up and seeing her father's face, "Papa, you can fly?!"

"Of course!" Tony boasted, "Do you wanna go flying now?" He asked and Kagome's blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You are going to have to wait for that," Bruce said calmly, ignoring Tony's annoyed face that was partially questioning, "We are going to have to answer for today's... commotion at any second."

"What're you tal–!?" Tony jumped slightly when something whizzed past him and turned around just in time to see Loki nonchalantly catch an arrow before it pierced him, "Damn..." That could only mean one thing... err, person in this case. He didn't notice Kagome looking at the newcomer with pure admiration.

"Any reason why you let the Asgardian mind-controlling bastard roam the streets, Stark?"


	18. Serious Kids

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Azusa Seikuriddobou _= Azusa Sacred Bow

I will go into hibernation for a while after this update for specific reasons

* * *

"Any reason why you let the Asgardian mind-controlling bastard roam the streets, Stark?"

Everyone turned to look at Hawkeye, who had already reloaded his bow with five arrows all directed towards Loki. And they had no doubt that those five arrows weren't as harmless as the one he had already shot.

Tony looked just bit irritated, "Look, just because the bastard is living in my home, doesn't mean I have to be watching him twenty-four seven!" He stated, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the only member of the Avengers!"

"Tony is accurate," Thor stepped forward, his hands up in the universal sign of peace as he tried to calm both parties down, "I should have kept a better eye on my Brother. I will take any penalty that is dealt upon me."

Hawkeye did not lower his bow for another few moments, glaring hatefully towards the smirking Loki, "You're lucky Director Fury ordered me not to attack," He finally said, lowering his weapon and placing the arrows in his quiver, "Otherwise, you would have found an arrow in your eye right now."

Loki closed his eyes with that same smug smirk, putting his hands in a mocking gesture, though said nothing in retaliation.

"You know _Kyudo_, Mister?

Clint jumped, quickly glancing down to see a small girl grasping his pants and looking up at him with wide blue eyes. His hand hurriedly fell away from the place he kept his hidden knife and that was when it finally hit him.

_Just how the hell could a child approach him without him even noticing?_

"What the hell?" Tony stepped forward, berating himself mentally because he really needed to keep a better eye on his kid, especially so since she now proved that she could somehow move like a frikin' ninja, "Kid, stop talking to everyone you see!" He picked her up again, holding her away from Clint's view, "Didn't your Mama ever teach you about 'Stranger Danger'?"

Clint gave Tony a look, "I think the 'Stranger Danger' can be applied more to you, Stark." He eyed the child in the billionaire's arms, rather disconcerted that Tony's love of females went to a disgustingly young age.

"Weird I'm the one saying this, but get your head out of the damn gutter," Tony muttered, "She's my _kid_, Barton."

Clint would have tripped over his own two still feet if he wasn't a master assassin, "Well, you _do _get around."

"Can Mister teach Kagome _Kyudo_?"

Both looked down at Kagome at the sudden question, rather surprised at the utmost serious expression on her young face.

"Hawkie here doesn't need to teach you anything, Kagome." Tony said, not too sure what Kyudo was, but he didn't much care. Was it a little too much to ask for a little _alone _Father/Daughter time?

Clint raised a brow, though he wasn't too surprised that she knew what Kyudo was, considering she looked part Asian, "Stark, Kyudo is the Japanese martial arts version of archery." He smirked with slight amusement, having a feeling Tony wouldn't know what it was.

"I knew that," Tony muttered, "Kid, why in the hell would you want to learn archery?" He raised a brow at the seriousness of Kagome's look and she even shocked him, Steve, and Thor by changing her speech.

"Because I can only get the _Azusa Seikuriddobou _from Higure Shrine when I learn _Kyudo_."

.

.

.

Who knew children could be so serious?


	19. Inheritance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Everything is still on hiatus except for this

* * *

Was it even possible for children to be so serious?

"So, Kid," Tony finally broke the silence that Kagome's seriousness had caused, "What's Azusa Seikuriddobou?" He made sure to pronounce it correctly because she was being so damn.. _serious_.

"Grandpapa said that Kagome will be able to see it when Kagome learns _kyudo_," Kagome answered, "It's a really special..." She paused, and then pointed at Clint's bow, "It's that," It was clear she didn't know the English word, "And Grandpapa said that it has been in Higure Shrine for a really, _really _long time!"

"So it's an inheritance?" Tony wondered out loud, "But only after you learn archery?" He glanced down at Kagome, but then a rather important thought hit him, "What exactly happened to the shrine you lived at, Kid?"

The thought of Kagome's former home had never even crossed his mind and Tanaka had never mentioned what was going to happen to it.

"So, Stark," Clint raised a brow, staring at Kagome with a bit of interest, "When exactly did you find out you have a girl?"

"Just yesterday," Tony suddenly looked annoyed, now realizing that he pretty much had none of that wonderful Father/Daughter time with just him and Kagome (she had been asleep on the jet, so that didn't count), "Why aren't you on a mission, Barton?"

"Finished it a few days early," Clint smirked and it honestly sounded like boasting to the rest of the team, "Natasha is finishing a few things up at S.H.I.E.L.D before coming here," He shook his head, "Director Fury sent me here to see why you three aren't doing your jobs."

"Loki here is going all pedophile on my kid," Tony stated, "So if Fury doesn't like the job we're doing, then he's more than welcome to lock Loki up again," He shrugged, moving as if he were going to leave the room, "I'm gonna go find out what's going to happen with the kid's home back in Japan, so don't bother me."

Clint couldn't help but to break the silence with a witty remark, "Just one day and the girl already has Stark wrapped around her little finger." Steve and Thor mentally agreed, while Loki merely snorted, disappearing in a haze of mist.

"JARVIS," Tony asked, finally shedding his armour as he didn't need it anymore and placing Kagome down in a chair, "Tell me what's going to happen to Kagome's home."

He already guessed that since Kagome did not have any other family, that it would just be put up for sale for any random person to buy.

It'd definitely make a great gift for the kid and he had more than enough funds to purchase it...

"It would seem that should the last Higurashi become deceased, that all the property that the Higurashis own will go to one person. It is in their will, Mr. Stark, at least until Miss Kagome is of age." JARVIS answered and Tony furrowed his brows, somewhat puzzled.

"Who?" He asked, thinking it would be pretty easy to buy back Kagome's home from whoever it went to. He blinked and couldn't help but notice that Kagome jumped excitedly at the name that JARVIS then provided and sadly enough, he recognized the name as well.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."


	20. Marry Him? Marry ME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

A little present for you loyal reviewers, who make me feel good in a time I really need it :3

* * *

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

.

.

.

Well, _fuck_...

"Please tell you're pulling one on me, JARVIS." Tony ran his hand through his unruly hair, knowing just how ruthless Taisho was as a businessman. He had stayed away from Taisho, knowing better than to partner up with the man because Taisho had taken over partner companies in the past while leaving the former owners and executives in the mud.

If CEOs were considered psychopaths among normal people, then Taisho was easily the most psychopathic among them all.

"I am unable to 'pull one on you', Mr. Stark, as it is not in my programming," JARVIS said in an almost dry voice, if that were even possible, "Sesshoumaru Taisho is now the owner of all the property that Nodoka Higurashi had in her possession."

"Damn," Tony muttered, turning to the chair where he had placed Kagome and seeing that she had a bright smile on her cute little face, "Kid, do you know Sesshoumaru Taisho?" He sincerely hoped she did not...

"Yes!" Kagome said excitedly, hopping in her seat, "Sesshou-sama came to visit me lots at home!" She giggled at Tony's look of horror.

_'How...' _Tony flopped down on the seat beside Kagome's, _'Why the hell does the kid know someone like Taisho?' _He flipped his head back, suddenly having a very strong urge for a drink or maybe a gorgeous woman to sit on his lap.

"Kagome is going to marry Sesshou-sama when she gets older too!"

It took a moment for it to fully register in his mind and when it finally did, Tony Stark had only one option to follow.

He blacked out.

~00~

His head ached when he came to and he vaguely noticed that there was a light weight resting on his chest, "Papa, are you awake?" There came the sweet innocent voice of his darling kid and suddenly his eyelids were bring pried oped by said darling kid, "Papa's awake~!"

"Stark, what could possibly cause you to faint like that?" Bruce asked and Tony sat up slightly to see he was lying on one of his couches with his teammates all sitting on other seats in the room.

"I didn't faint," Tony huffed, feeling Kagome hug him around his neck and he patted her head in response, "It was an extremely manly loss of consciousness."

"Stark, what happened?" Steve asked a little impatiently, worried (though he would never admit it out loud) for Tony because it had been out of the blue.

"Why did Papa suddenly fall asleep like that?" Kagome asked, blinking her big blue eyes curiously and Tony could only hug her closer to him at the very thought of her previous words.

"Sorry, Kid, but Papa could never let you marry Sesshoumaru," The words left a bad taste on his mouth, but the look Kagome gave him was even worse and he panicked internally when her eyes began to shimmer with tears, "That, errr, you... you can't marry Sesshoumaru because you can marry Papa instead!"

Wow...

.

.

.

Just wow.

That pretty much summed that up and the looks that his teammates were giving him went beyond summing that up.

"Kagome can marry Papa instead?" The kid blinked, looking childishly thoughtful, "But Kagome likes Sesshou-sama... Sesshou-sama really likes Kagome when she talks like this."

Tony patted her head while muttering a quick 'great' and winced when the stares seemed to pierce into him.

Where was Loki's silver tongue when he really needed it?!


	21. Hokuai and his Chick

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I've decided to just soley focus on this for a while

* * *

"Such a union would be heavily frowned upon."

It was Thor who finally broke the silence caused by Tony, "I am unaware of the details of a union between two in Midgard, but even in Asgard, your suggested union is not at all common."

"I know that, Blondie," Tony rolled his eyes and Thor frowned at the nickname, "You people need to stop thinking dirty thoughts all the time. You know, that's what's wrong with today's society! A person can't even–"

"We get the picture," Bruce interrupted with that sardonic tone of his, "The Electra Complex is completely normal for a young girl to experience, but I would advise you, _especially you_, not to go too overboard with it."

"What's that 'especially you' supposed to mean?" Tony muttered, "I'd walk down the aisle with the kid before I _ever _let her marry Taisho."

"Stark," Steve began, now seeing it was pretty damn obvious that Tony possessed absolutely no parenting skills at all, "It's all likely a childhood fantasy, nothing more." He didn't know who this Taisho was, but judging by Tony's reaction, he certainly was no friend or ally.

"What was your childhood fantasy, Cap?" Tony smirked and Steve flushed quite visibly, "Not willing to share with the team?"

"Papa, can we make babies when we marry?" Kagome suddenly asked with that damned bright smile of hers, "Kagome always wanted a little brother~!"

"I'll get on calling the stork for you, Kid," Tony said, ignoring her highly confused face (he just chalked it up to their different cultures), "I need to think of a way to buy that shrine out from under Taisho."

Kagome quickly grew bored when Tony sank deep into thought and wandered off his lap, making a straightaway for Clint, who had been silently watching the whole situation with amused eyes, "Can you teach me _Kyudo_?"

It was pretty obvious that she was completely serious about archery since she kept changing her speech when it came up.

"I'm game for that," Clint answered, not minding passing down his archery skills to one who was so eager to learn, "You're just going to have to convince Daddy over there, Chick."

"Why wouldn't Papa let Kagome learn?" The girl looked back at Tony, who was still thinking out loud about how to buy the shrine, "Can Kagome call you Hawkie-sensei?"

Clint jumped at the name while his teammates, minus Tony, snickered at him, "My name isn't Hawkie." He said quickly, relieved that Natasha hadn't been around to hear that.

"But that's what Papa called you." Kagome said pointedly.

"My name is Clint Barton," Clint said patiently, "You can call me Hawkeye if you need to." He didn't care what name he went by, just as long as it wasn't 'Hawkie'.

"Hokuai?" Kagome tilted her head and Clint simply decided to nod because it sounded close enough for him, "Can we start now?"

"You're going to have to wait a little there, Chick," Clint said, liking her determination, "I have to go get the right supplies for you first."

Kagome pouted, but seemed to understand for the most part and then turned her gaze to the other Avengers, looking rather split between Steve (for his shield) and Thor (for flying), but she scrambled to Clint's side from surprise when a voice seemed to pierce the entire room.

"Stark, I've tolerated your transgressions long enough, but S.H.I.E.L.D will NOT tolerate pedophilia!"

.

.

.

And here came badass Grandpa Fury...


	22. Grandpa Fury

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Your reviews make my day :3

* * *

"For God's sake, I'm not _that _depraved!"

Tony immediately jumped from his couch, scrambling over to Kagome so he could hide her view from the Directer of S.H.I.E.L.D, "I might be a shallow womanizing playboy, but I'm not into touching little kids!"

Fury raised his lone brow, observing just how defensive Tony was getting over the accusation. It also didn't escape his notice how protective the billionaire seemed over the child.

"You're getting the wrong idea, Sir," Clint stood up, "The little chickie is actually Stark's daughter, if you can believe it."

If Fury was surprised by the fact, he certainly didn't let it show on his face, "When did you learn of this?" He demanded, a bit annoyed that his intelligence didn't gather such important information to inform him. And judging by the girl's appearance, he had to say she was around five years of age. He should have been long aware of such a fact.

"Yesterday!" Tony felt like throwing his arms up in the air in pure frustration, "Just yesterday. Is it that much to ask for one thing in my life to be secret from you?" He asked in a dry voice.

"It is," Fury answered in a no-nonsense tone, "When you are a part of the very public Avengers Initiative. From what Loki has told us, there is a very good chance that Earth will be attacked again in the near future by the one who controlled the entirety of the Chitauri army. Do you want your daughter involved in that?"

The mood in the room instantly turned tense at the mention of the one who Loki named as 'Thanos' and Tony could only frown and glance away from Fury's hard stare in aggravation, knowing he was correct.

"Papa, is he a _Kaizoku_?"

The tense atmosphere immediately dissipated with the innocent question as Kagome peeked out from Tony's leg, looking at Fury with curious eyes. She didn't approach him directly and Tony was glad that Fury was intimidating enough so that she didn't.

"A what?" Tony asked, his tone growing noticeably warmer when he addressed Kagome. He mentally reminded himself that he definitely need to learn Japanese and soon. It wouldn't take him too long to learn; after all, he had learned thermonuclear astrophysics in the span of one night.

Kagome looked thoughtful, obviously not knowing the English word for what she was trying to say, "Like Luffy!" She said, covering one of her eyes and pointing at Fury's eye patch.

It took a moment for Tony to figure what she was trying to say and then he burst out laughing to the confusion of his teammates and the irritation of Fury, "Yes, kid! He's a pirate, so you gotta stay away from him!"

It was obvious Fury wasn't amused.

"Why's the _Kaizoku _talking mean to you, Papa?" Kagome asked, suddenly frowning at Fury and sticking her tongue out at him.

"He's kinda the Daddy for all of us," Tony gestured to the others, who looked a little weirded out while a small twitch passed on Fury's face, "A really mean Daddy."

Kagome blinked, "Does that mean _Kaizoku _is Kagome's Grandpapa?" She asked and Tony couldn't help but laughing again at the pure awesomeness of his kid.

"Kid, you can call him Grandpa Fury!"


	23. The One Who Scares Kagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Kid, you can call him Grandpa Fury!"

Again, Tony was completely oblivious to Fury's irritation as he coddled his kid, "And don't let his scary looks terrify you... though they still haunt my nightmares to this day." He muttered just loud enough so Fury _would_ hear him.

"Grandpa Fury doesn't scare Kagome," Tony seriously had to hold in that bout of laughter when Fury's face twitched quite visibly at the forwardness of his kid, "Only one person can kind of scare Kagome."

Those words had him suddenly concerned.

"Who scares you, kid?" Tony asked, already across the room so he could suit up again to go and trash whomever frightened Kagome.

"Kouga," Kagome answered, "He likes to touch Kagome lots," She said to Tony's and his teammates' horror, "He says that Kagome needs to grow up faster so she can be his mate."

Suddenly all of his pedophilia jokes were not funny at all.

"Where is this bastard?!" Tony growled, "Kid, do you know where he lives? What's his whole name?" He was sure he had never felt this much rage before in his life.

"Sesshou-sama doesn't like Kouga much, so Kouga can't see Kagome anymore," She said, shuddering at her memories, "Sesshou-sama beat Kouga up really badly."

Thor was quickly beside Tony, looking down at Kagome with concern, "How has this 'Kouga' touched you, little one?" He asked, "He has not touched you above your legs and below your waist?"

"No, Mister Thor," Kagome shook her head at the strange question, "Kouga used to smell Kagome's hair lots."

Thor still looked a little upset, though he sighed from what seemed to be relief. He glanced up, spotting Steve, Bruce, and Clint's stares, "It is rumoured that some Priestesses may lose their holy spirit when they have been touched explicitly." He explained.

"Fuck that!" Tony growled again, "My kid was touched by a creeper and all you can think of is her 'so-called' magic?!"

"Stark, you need to calm down," Fury stepped in with that authoritative tone that caught all their attention, "S.H.I.E.L.D will look into this immediately." His secret organization didn't take up such cases, but since the girl was the child of an Avenger, he would let his agents take care of it.

"Bring that bastard to me so I can castrate him!" Tony's expression was rather dark, "And I'll shove it down his throat and–!"

"Papa, are you angry at me?" Kagome asked quietly, dropping her cutesy talk at the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"No, Papa isn't," Tony forced the dark expression off his face, "Come on, kid, we're going to go get some ice cream."

"Yatta~!" Kagome smiled excitedly, waving over Tony's shoulder as he left the room without another word, "Bye bye, Daddy Steve, Mister Thor, Hokuai, Really Big Green Man, Grandpa Fury!"

"Rogers, follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Fury ordered, then glanced at Clint, "Barton, are you up for a new mission?" Hawkeye could only give a dangerous smile at the offer.

"I'll take it with pleasure, Sir."


	24. Papa-paparazzi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

We spoil each other too much :P

* * *

"This... probably wasn't the best idea..."

Steve could only agree with Tony's statement, hunching to appear smaller when people began to point, stare, take pictures, and just seemed to crowd around them while screaming questions.

Damn, he had forgotten that since the Avengers had defeated Loki and the Chitauri, each member had their own fans and fan clubs and were pretty much accosted by the said fans each time they stepped in the public view.

"Tony Stark, who's the kid?!"

"Why are you holding that child, Stark?!"

"Is that girl your illegitimate child?"

"OMGZ, you're soooo hot, Stevie-kins!"

"Papa, who are all these people?" Kagome huddled further into Tony's chest, a bit frightened by the noise and ever-closing free space as the fans and paparazzi attempted in get in their personal zone.

"Should have taken the damn limo." Tony muttered, and for once, he was not happy to be surrounded by the media. The ice cream parlour was only three blocks away from the Avengers Mansion after they left the security gate.

"Should we turn back?" Steve asked, ready to do as at any second as the crowd grew in numbers once people realized it was Iron Man and Captain America, "Kagome seems frightened." He noted in concern.

"Back off, people!" Tony yelled, hiding Kagome's face with his arm as best as he could, "I'll answer your questions as soon as you give me space!" He threw Steve a 'trust me' look when the Captain glanced at him like he was deranged.

The crowd almost seemed to part at once and Tony took the chance to just bolt with Steve right in front, make that way in front, of him. The fans went chaotic the moment he did so, the stampede of people trying to catch him while some of them actually grabbed Tony's clothes and limbs in an attempt to get to stop him.

"I'll sue all of you!" Tony threatened when Kagome let out a whimper, "Rogers, get your ass back here and take the kid!" He yelled, seeing that Steve was still far ahead of him. The blond man slowed a bit once he realized that Tony was most likely going to stay behind to try to appease the fans and media while he and Kagome got away.

"Papa?" Kagome blinked with scared eyes as Tony quickly handed her to Steve, practically throwing her in his arms, "Daddy Steve, why isn't Papa coming?" She asked as Steve tucked her safely in his arms and threw his plaid over-shirt on her head so her face would be hidden.

"He'll be with us in a few minutes," Steve tried to reassure the girl, glancing back to see that Tony was trying to address the screaming crowd as best as he could, "Instead of ice cream, would you like to order something else instead?" He asked as he turned into an alley, intent on heading back to the Avengers Mansion.

"Oden, Oden, Oden, Oden~!" Kagome chanted with the happiest expression he had seen on her young face yet and he assumed it was some sort of Japanese food since he had never heard of it before.

Steve nodded and then glanced behind him to make sure that no one was following them, but it only took that one split second of his guard down. He glanced forward again, only to see a mist-like haze appear before him and mischievous green eyes seemed to gloat at him before they disappeared.

The mist dissipated as did Kagome's light weight with it...


	25. Priestess, Miko, and Kitten?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry, didn't even think of Shippou :P

* * *

"Mortal fools."

Loki could only smirk victoriously, clutching the small Priestess in his arms like one would a prize won at a carnival. He moved quickly, intending on going back to his supposed 'prison' (Avengers Mansion) before anyone noticed that he was gone.

"Konogi Loki?" Kagome blinked, a bit dazed from the magic that Loki had just used, "Where did Daddy Steve go?" She looked around, though didn't see Steve anywhere in the vicinity, "And Papa is still with those people." She appeared childishly worried.

Loki closed his eyes in impatience, "_Konungr Loki_," He said slowly, "You need not worry, little Priestess, the mortals you worry for are fine." He actually didn't care for them, he just didn't want her to babble in his ear about how worried she was for them.

"Why do you keep calling Kagome 'Priestess'?" Kagome asked, slowly going over the foreign word, "My name is Higurashi Kagome," She dressed her cute speech for the second to point at herself, "Just like the song _Kagome, Kagome_."

"Because you are a Miko, are you not?" Loki's smirk only grew when Kagome's eyes went wide in amazement when he began to speak in her native language, "Priestess is simply another word for what you truly are."

"Konogi Loki can speak Japanese?" Kagome asked excitedly in her first language, "Konogi Loki can understand me?"

"I speak the All-Tongue," Loki said haughtily, "I can understand and speak any and all languages in this universe."

Kagome marvelled at that fact, though most of it went over her head, "How did you know that I'm gonna be a Miko?" She asked, settling back into Japanese as she far more comfortable with it then English, "I need to learn Kyudo first."

"I can sense the power that already runs through your veins," Loki then frowned, focusing his senses on the girl and feeling there was an irregularity mixing with her spiritual energy, _'Is this... a seal?' _He thought to himself, wondering who had put such a thing on the child.

"You mean that I'm already a Miko?" Kagome gasped, "Even without learning Kyudo and getting the Azusa Seikuriddobou?"

"Yes, however, you need to begin training at once," Loki stated, "You are a Miko with or without weapons. It does not matter if you learn archery or possess this sacred bow of yours."

"Wow~!" Kagome beamed at him, "Why doesn't Papa like you, Konogi Loki?" She asked, "He says you're the bad guy!"

He was tempted to say that her father was an imbecile, but that would probably just upset the girl, "Because the mortal desires to keep you to himself," Loki said, "He doesn't want you to learn the ways of a Miko."

Kagome looked confused, "Why?" She asked in a small voice and Loki glanced up with narrowed eyes, seeing that the Avengers Mansion was now back in sight.

"You will be without your human mind for only a short time, little Priestess." Loki murmured and Kagome glanced up at him, looking even more confused at his words. He allowed his magic to go to work and the girl seemed a little scared when she glowed, feeling as though sleep were being forced upon her.

A second later, a small black kitten opened its blue eyes in Loki's arms...


	26. Mythology is Based on Fact

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Tony would kill him.

And honestly, he wouldn't the blame the man either.

"Son of a gun!" Steve cursed, quickly turning back to tell Tony the bad news that he had allowed Kagome to be taken right out of his arms.

He would say that it was Loki who had done the taking, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions because he did believe in second chances.

(Though with Loki's attitude, it was pretty damn hard to forgive the God for all his doings).

Steve didn't hesitate when he spotted the crowd still surrounding Tony, shouting their questions and invading his personal space for autographs and whatnot. He barrelled through, easily managing to politely push people out of his way to reach the man in the centre.

Tony glanced at him with a look, but Steve ignored it and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him through the throngs of people, "We need to go back," He said, "Kagome has been taken." He stated grimly.

"What the fuck?!" Tony wrenched out of Steve's grasp, but kept up with him as the mob of people were still following after them, "I gave you my kid to take back to the mansion and you couldn't protect her for that short walk?!"

Steve grit his teeth, "I'm sure it was Loki." He said, quickening his steps even more, to which Tony had slight trouble keeping up with.

"What good is this damn probation doing!?" Tony bit out, "Obviously Thor is wrong about Loki improving!" He closed his eyes in frustration, "If Loki did do this, I can find him."

"How?" Steve blinked, glancing back at Tony, who smirked darkly at him.

"I made sure Loki was fitted with a GPS system," He easily read Steve's expression, which pretty much asked how the hell he managed to do that, "Don't ask." The billionaire said flatly.

"Even if Loki is the one who took Kagome, I doubt he will do anything to harm her," Steve said, trying to reassure both of them, "Or even stray far from the area."

"The kid doesn't need to be around someone who will try to force her into some weird marriage/contract thing when she gets older," Tony said bluntly, "I know them Gods are into strange fetish crap. Hell, if you didn't know, Loki supposedly has a few kids of his own, including a frikin' _EIGHT-LEGGED _horse!"

"Isn't that just a part of the Norse mythology?" Steve asked, "That same mythology states that Thor is married to Sif, but our Thor had said that he never considered such an idea."

"Mythology is always based on some sort of fact," Tony said, moving his legs a little faster once he spotted the Avengers Mansion, "The main point is we got to get my kid back."

Steve nodded, but slowed down to a stop as Tony did abruptly when they were within metres of the front gate to the mansion. He followed Tony's line of vision and was a little surprised to see a very important looking man standing in front of said gate.

"Shit," He heard Tony mutter the curse under his breath and he felt every muscle in his body tense when the man slowly turned his head to glance at them, "Shit! That's...!"

The man's eyes flashed a hardened gold and his deep voice greeted Tony with obvious disdain.

"Stark."


	27. Stark vs Taisho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (language)

I love you guy so much X3

* * *

"Stark."

_Fuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfu–_

"Taisho," Tony cleared his throat, trying his damnedest to maintain his composure – externally, at the very least, "To what do I owe the 'pleasure' of your visit?" Internally however, he was losing his composure with utter panic.

"You know very well why I am here," Sesshoumaru said coldly, not even bothering turning to face him fully, "I have no times for games, Stark."

"Well, I guess we're on the same page then," Tony said haughtily, "You're wasting your time here, Taisho. If you're here for Kagome, you are _NOT _getting her. I'm her Father."

"You may be Kagome's biological Father, but what makes you think you have any rights over her?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes as Tony took an aggressive step forward, "You are not named on Kagome's birth certificate."

"That's not my fault," Tony retorted, "I had no idea that the kid even existed until yesterday. Nodoka should have told me when Kagome was born and I would have taken responsibility then and there."

"Do you truly believe that the courts will act in your favour?" Sesshoumaru said, "Your loose reputation is well known, Stark. It is not in Kagome's best interest."

"Kagome wants to be with me, I'm her Papa," Tony clenched his fists, "Do you really want to take her away from that with court battles?"

Sesshoumaru stared with unblinking eyes, "Then I will allow Kagome to choose where she wants to live without the courts," He simply said, finally turning to Steve, who was standing silently behind Tony, ready to step in at any moment should the situation turn for the worse, "Rogers." He narrowed his eyes even further.

Steve blinked, unsure why Sesshoumaru was even addressing him when they had never even met before, "Taisho..." He greeted back reluctantly, not to sure what to call him.

Sesshoumaru suddenly smirked and it honestly scared the hell out of Tony and caused Steve to tense unconsciously, "It seems you are unaware of how Kagome truly relates to you."

Steve blinked again and Tony turned to look at him questioningly, but both eyes turned back to Sesshoumaru after a second of staring at each other.

"I will come back tomorrow," Sesshoumaru turned and showed his back to them, a show of complete disrespect to both men, "Make sure that Kagome is in the right 'condition' to speak with me then."

The two Avengers watched as Taisho walked away, "What the fuck was that about?!" Tony cursed, "Why the hell is Taisho so interested in Kagome?! And what did he mean by the right 'condition' to speak?" He impatiently brushed his hair back from his eyes, "What the hell did Loki do to the kid?"

Steve watched as Tony entered the password to enter the security gates, but only hesitantly followed afterwards when the gate began to close, leaving the screaming fans and paparazzi behind as they finally caught up.

What did Taisho mean?

Just how did _he_ have any relation to Kagome?


	28. Planning the Portal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Upating mood I guess? :D

* * *

"Perhaps... it was a bit much."

Loki admitted to himself, watching as the small black kitten rolled around on the floor and flopped over itself with no feline grace whatsoever. He sighed as the kitten pawed at his leg, purring loudly as it began to chase its own tail. It was obvious that the little Priestess had none of her human mind left.

But he had his own work to do and he had to start preparing immediately. Without the Tessaract, he knew it would take days, possibly weeks, for him to successfully create a portal back to Asgard with his level of magic.

But the point was that he _was _powerful enough to create such a thing and wanted to do so as soon as possible.

If he wanted to officially designate the child as his Priestess and his alone, he had to do it in Asgard with pure water that resided only in Valhalla.

He doubted that his brother and his foolish comrades would allow this to willingly happen, so he simply had to distract them.

And what better way to distract them then to allow them to think that Kagome was 'missing'?

All he left to do was cast a spell on–

"What the fuck did you do to my kid, Loki?!" The door opened abruptly and the Norse God turned nonchalantly to see Tony barge in his given quarters which doubled as his 'prison'.

"Brother, Tony tells me that you have been playing your tricks again," Thor's disappointed voice sounded through the room, "The little Priestess is just a child!"

Loki let an amused smirk on his pale face, "And just where do you see the little Priestess?" He asked as Tony pretty much tore the room apart to find Kagome, "It hurts me so that you do not trust me, my dearest Brother." He said, facing Thor.

"Cut the bullshit! I know you did something to her!" Tony growled, stomping up to the taller male and attempting to get in his face, "If I find that even one hair is out of place on the kid's head, then I swear I will–!"

"Tony, calm down," Steve finally stepped into the room, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder and pulling him back from Loki, "You shouting is not going to get us anywhere."

"Threats are the only thing that get through Loki's thick head!" Tony retorted angrily, turning on Steve while Loki frowned at being called 'thick-headed', "What else am I supposed to do?!"

The atmosphere was so thick with tension that nobody noticed the small ball of black fur dart from underneath the bed and made a straight line for the door to escape the loud shouting.

"What you can do is step back and allow S.H.I.E.L.D to handle this, Stark," Nick's authoritative voice said and Tony turned to see the director step into the room with Clint and Bruce behind him, "I'll get him to talk."

Loki smirked, "Do you truly believe you can make me do _anything_?" He asked arrogantly, not intimidated at all by Nick's intense stare.

"No," A cold voice answered and Nick stepped aside to reveal a women with short red hair and aloof green eyes, and Loki frowned when he noticed that she was holding the kitten in her arms, "But maybe I can."

"So we meet again, Agent Romanov."


	29. Papa's Here For You Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So we meet again, Agent Romanov."

Loki sneered at the woman, eyes briefly flicking down to the small kitten before meeting her green eyes with his own. The action had been only momentary, but it was long enough that Natasha had been able to catch it.

"Director Fury tells me you have a child, Stark," She suddenly addressed Tony, who looked surprised and annoyed at the statement, "What a surprise." She said, though the lack of emotion in her voice said the opposite.

"For fuck's sake, it's been established that I have a kid already!" Tony snapped, "Do your job and just getting Loki talking!"

Natasha mentally rolled her eyes before turning back to the still sneering Loki, "I have found something that you may think that belongs to you," She raised the kitten, now holding it against her chest for everyone to see and Loki's scowl deepened, "Well?"

"What the...?" Tony blinked, staring at the small cat, "I don't remember any of you bringing a cat home," He said, looking at the kitten closely and watched as it opened its eyes to reveal a shocking blue. He glanced back and forth between Natasha and Loki before it finally clicked, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!?"

"Is that...?" Steve took a step forward, looking at the kitten with concern and Natasha simply nodded to his unasked question.

"You turned my kid into a cat?!" Tony couldn't be held back this time as he grabbed Loki's robe and forced the God to look at him, "Turn her back to normal! NOW!"

"Why would you do such a thing, Brother?" Thor sighed, "The tiny lamb is an innocent! If you truly were thinking of having the child as your Priestess, then you should know that a God would never treat their human servant as such!"

Thankfully, Tony was so angry that he did not hear Thor say 'servant', otherwise he might have went completely over the edge.

"It is an improvement for the Priestess," Loki said haughtily, irritated that he did not have enough time to prepare any of his spells, so his plan was ruined for the moment, "I tired of her excessive babble."

"Loki," Fury spoke and the room went silent, "Turn the girl back," He ordered, "If you do not within the next minute, then you will give me no choice to put the muzzle back on."

Loki grit his teeth hard, feeling humiliated just hearing the term 'muzzle', but he knew Fury's threat was no joke. He smacked Tony's arm away from him and gathered his magic to his fingers.

There was a quick flash and Natasha suddenly found herself holding something far heavier than a kitten and looked down to confirm it was a small girl.

Tony moved quickly, snatching Kagome out of the assassin's arms and holding her tightly to his chest when she began to sniffle, "Papa, I'm scared!" She had no idea what was going on and that frightened her.

"Everything is fine now," Tony said, stroking her hair, "Loki won't come near you again." He walked out of the room without a word to Fury or his teammates and decided that maybe a nap or a bath would calm his kid down.

"Papa's here for you now."


	30. Bath Time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Do you want to have a bath? Maybe a nap?"

Tony asked, fretting over the kid when she let out a shuddering breath. He squeezed her tightly, vowing mentally to invent something that would take away Loki's power – maybe like a collar or something...

"Can I have a bath?" Kagome asked, concerning Tony a little because she wasn't using her cutesy talk as she usually did, "And Daddy Steve said he would get oden."

"JARVIS, order some Japanese food and make sure there's lots of oden." Tony immediately ordered, not questioning Kagome's wants at all. The poor kid hadn't even gotten to go flying yet nor the ice cream that he had promised, so the least he could do for her was get her some food she wanted.

"Of course, Sir," JARVIS answered as Tony moved to the closest bathroom, "Shall I start the hot water, Sir?"

"Yeah, please," Tony murmured, entering the bathroom and allowing himself to smile when Kagome gasped in awe at the enormous bathroom in which the bathtub more resembled a small pool, which was now filling with hot bubbly water, "Impressed, Kid?"

"It's even bigger than Sesshou-sama's!" Kagome said happily and Tony immediately frowned, not exactly liking that his kid had seen Taisho's bathroom.

Just what the hell was their relationship?

Tony put Kagome down when she squirmed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Do you want me to leave, Kid?" He asked, not exactly sure on what to do next when Kagome quickly became to take off her shirt, skirt, socks, and sneakers.

"Papa, aren't you going to have a bath too?" Kagome asked with blinking eyes and Tony shrugged his shoulders, also beginning to strip when it was clear that his kid had no problem with him bathing along side her. He passed her a towel, which she used to wrap herself around.

"Papa, what are you doing?!" Kagome asked as Tony began for the sudsy water, her voice stopping him in his tracks and he turned to look back her questioningly, "You need to clean before you go into the water!"

"Right," Tony said slowly, not too familiar with Japanese customs because he had only gone to Japan for business and the few times he had went leisurely, it was usually to sleep with someone, "So, what do we gotta do?"

Kagome grabbed Tony's hand, dragging him to some benches and grabbed some cloths and a bucket of water, "Papa, can you wash my hair?"

Tony shrugged, dumping the water over her to get her wet and grabbing a nearby shampoo bottle. He sat cross-legged on the bench, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself as Kagome settled right in front of him, waiting expectantly for her longish hair to be washed.

The two looked up when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a worried looking Steve, "Tony, JARVIS said–!" He stopped when he noticed that Tony was completely nude and a dark red flush quickly spread over his face.

Tony smirked at Steve's rather innocent reaction, "Kid, want Daddy Steve to join us?" He asked, outright laughing at Steve's proceeding expression.

"Yay~ Daddy Steve, come take a bath with us!" Kagome said excitedly and Steve could only stand there, stuttering and flushing even darker.

He would never get used to the twenty-first century's immodesty...


	31. Family Gathering

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was... completely wrong!

Bathing was a private affair if the circumstances allowed it. Of course, seeing other men wasn't too much of a big deal for him, considering he _had _been in the army where bathing was scarce and generally together with Bucky and the Howling Commandos.

But he had never let his eyes stray down there and he had certainly never had bathed with a child before, a female child at that.

And said female child was Tony Stark's kid, who had proved himself rather protective despite just meeting her for the first time yesterday.

"Daddy Steve, what's wrong?" Kagome asked childishly while Tony snickered behind her, "You can't have a bath with your clothes on!"

"Yeah, Steviekins, you can't have a bath with your clothes on," Tony repeated teasingly with a playful smirk that had Steve flushing even harder with how casual the billionaire was taking this, "C'mon, we're both responsible adult men here."

"Responsible isn't exactly the way I would describe you, Stark," Steve muttered, shutting his eyes and letting out a breath out when Kagome let out a long 'Pleeeeease?' out, "All right!" He relented, grabbing a towel and stripping out of his uniform while making sure nothing was visible to Tony's wandering eye.

Kagome gasped as if she had just thought of a great idea, "Papa, can Hokuai, Big Green Man, and Mister Thor have a bath with us too?" She asked, turning around to put a hand on Tony's crossed legs, "I used to have a bath with Mama every day!"

Steve looked a little mortified while Tony looked rather thoughtful at the idea, knowing he could use this as an excuse to check out the other members of the Avengers.

He didn't bat for his own team, he just wanted to see who was the biggest because while Thor seemed to be the obvious, he had a feeling Banner might be packing some serious heat.

And if she actually joined them, it would be a chance to see Natasha in the buff...

"JARVIS, call the Avengers," Tony said, his smirk only widening when Steve threw him a 'WTF' look, "Tell them to gather here."

"It's done, Sir," JARVIS said a few moments later, "And the Japanese food is on its way."

"You are not normal, Stark." Steve muttered, making sure his towel was wrapped tightly around his waist and he even held it just in case Tony wanted to try something stupid, which Steve wouldn't put it past Stark to try.

"Hey, I've heard families bathe together in Japan," Tony shrugged, lathering Kagome's hair with shampoo as she turned back around, "Dunno if it's actually true though."

The door to the bathroom opened and the remaining Avengers rushed it, obviously ready for some attack, "Stark, you called?" Hawkeye glanced around, his knife in hand, though he lowered it once he spotted what Tony was actually doing, "What the...?"

"Really, Stark?" Bruce sighed, shaking his head when he figured out what was happening and Natasha was already on her way out, but stopped when Clint grabbed her arm so they could hear Tony's explanation.

"The kid here wanted a family gathering. Who am I to deny her?" Tony simply answered, looking at them expectantly, "So get naked and get in the water."

.

.

.

Well, at least Stark was getting better excuses for his perverseness...


	32. Miss Aka

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So get naked and get in the water."

.

.

.

Thor needed no more invitation and the rest of the Avengers, minus Tony, all glanced at him like he was completely insane for even listening to Stark in the first place, "There is nothing wrong with public bathing," The Norse God said, noticing the looks as he slipped off his armour and undershirt, "I regularly have chamber maids with me back in Asgard."

"Blondie's got the right idea," Tony lazily said, dumping water on Kagome to wash the shampoo out of her long hair, "Seriously, when do we ever to get to just relax for once?"

Steve tightened the towel around his waist and he averted his eyes when Thor stripped of his clothing and eagerly jumped into the heated pool-like bath.

Kagome gasped and pointed accusingly to Thor once he surfaced from the warm waters, "Papa, Mister Thor didn't wash before!" She said, "The water will be dirty!"

Tony shrugged, "We can always get more water if need be, Kid," He said, now lathering her hair with conditioner, "Is this whole cleanliness thing a Japanese custom?"

"You need to wash before you sit in the bath!" Kagome stated, "Because everyone in the family shares the bathwater."

_'Definitely need to catch up on everything Japanese,' _Tony reminded himself, "Don't worry about Thor. I'll fill up the bath with clean water if you need it, Kid." Some movement caught the corner of his eye and he glanced over to see what Bruce, Clint, and Natasha would do.

"Stark's right, you know," Clint said casually and Natasha glanced at him with narrowed eyes, "When _is _the last time we got to relax?" He said, unzipping his vest and detaching all the hidden weapons he had strapped to his body, "Might as well before I go out to hunt down that Kouga."

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, taking a long observing glance towards Kagome and she wondered how the child could get so many wrapped around her little fingers in such a short time.

Then again, the only time she had been around children was when she had to kill them for the mission. That was never a pleasant experience and she only resorted to doing it when she had no other choice, but it didn't excuse it.

She even had children's blood on her hands and she was beginning to think that Loki was right.

It would never go away...

"If you can't beat them, join them," Bruce looked on with amusement as Hawkeye finally dipped into the pool while Steve moved himself into a corner, still clenching tightly onto his towel, "I'm sure that you need to loosen up a little as well, Agent Romanov."

Natasha barely looked to Bruce when he also began to disrobe and she was on the very edge of the urge to simply retreat when she caught big innocent blue eyes looking right at her.

Kagome smiled warmly at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent as Tony combed his fingers through her silky hair while letting the conditioner do its work, "Is Miss Aka going to join us too?" While none of them knew what 'Aka' meant, it was pretty clear that Kagome was addressing Natasha and her next words seemed to hit home very hard.

"Miss Aka is part of Papa's family too!"


	33. The Contest

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for the long wait, my computer was broken for a few days

Also, for those who asked, Aka means red in Japanese

* * *

"Miss Aka is part of Papa's family too!"

Tony grinned at the look on Natasha's face (though it barely different from her usual cold one), and he couldn't help but to make a snarky little remark, "What the Kid said, Tasha, you're like a 'sister' to us, so take off your cat suit there and relax in the bubbles."

Natasha knew that Tony was most certainly lying when he said the word 'sister', "Call me 'Tasha' again, Stark, and you will find out just how many weapons I can use." She allowed no one but Clint to call her by Tasha and it was only because she trusted him like no other.

And with that, she walked out of the bathroom without another sound.

"Is Miss Aka not part of Papa's family?" Kagome asked quietly, looking up to Tony for an answer and he simply patted her wet hair in response, "Did I make a mistake?"

"Of course not, Kid," Tony casually replied, rinsing out the conditioner, "Miss Aka is like one of those cousins you don't really like, but need to put up with cuz Grandpa Fury said so." He softly shoved her in the direction of the pool-like bath when she looked up at him in confusion.

Kagome slid into the bubbly water and happily greeted Thor when he approached and sat down beside her in the shallow end, "Shall we play a game, Little One?" The Norse God asked and Kagome looked up at him with excitement clear in her blue eyes.

"What game, Mister Thor?" She asked and looked back to Tony to see if he wanted to play as well, but decided not to ask since he was in the process of washing himself.

"How long can you hold your breath under the water." Thor said, looking to the other Avengers with a smirk and it was pretty obvious he was challenging his teammates.

Clint looked game, Steve looked like he would rather be anywhere else, and Bruce looked as if he didn't even hear what Thor had said.

"Kagome can hold her breath a really long time!" The girl said proudly, and then turned to the other men in the large bath, "Daddy Steve, Hokuai, Big Green Man, are you going to play too?"

Clint smirked and nodded, Steve looked reluctant but gave into Kagome's big pleading eyes, and Bruce simply opened his eyes in response to her question.

"We shall start on the count of three, Little One." Thor said, counting aloud and he, Kagome, and Clint quickly dunked their head under water while Steve and Bruce did so a little slower.

Thirty seconds later and Kagome surfaced, looking and pouting when she noticed she was the only one up. Bruce was the second to surface about two minutes later, though he didn't look too disappointed at the fact.

Kagome stared at the bubbly water with intense interest, looking more and more amazed when Clint came up after what had to be five minutes. He cursed when he noticed that Steve and Thor were still underwater, but expectant at the same time.

"Daddy Steve?" Kagome looked concerned when another two minutes past, "Mister Thor?" She sniffled, turning to Clint as he was the closest one to her that was above water, "Hokuai, are they drowning?!"

"Don't worry, Chickie," Clint smiled at her worry, "They just can hold their breath for a reaaaaaaally long time." He waded over and sat on her other side, patting her wet hair for comfort.

It had to be at least ten minutes before Steve finally surfaced, gasping for air, "Must have been some super solider serum, huh, Cap?" Clint asked and Thor came up, grinning because he had won.

"Sir," JARVIS' voice suddenly rang throughout the room, "It seems that Mr. Taisho is back. And the Japanese food has arrived." And Tony had two words in response.

"Well, _fuck_..."


	34. A Demon's Existence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They all got dressed in record time in absolute silence.

Even Kagome stayed quiet when it was obvious that Tony was not happy and she leaned her head on his shoulder in a childish gesture of comfort.

"Tony?" Steve reluctantly spoke up as they walked down a hall and he was simply unable to take the tense atmosphere any more, "Are you all right?"

Tony didn't answer for a second, but then he turned around to look at Steve with a smirk, "So there, Cap, I noticed you can hold your breath for quite a while," He needed the temporary distraction so he wouldn't just snap, "Any other 'useful' talents you hiding from us?"

Steve flushed when Tony wiggled his brows suggestively, "I was asthmatic before the super serum," He said quietly, "The serum only extended the amount of time I can hold my breath."

"Being underwater isn't the only thing holding your breath has a use for," Tony snickered, "Shall I fill in the blanks for you, Cap?"

Kagome looked up to Tony's face, "What else can you hold your breath for?" She asked innocently, looking over Tony's shoulder when Steve made a very uncomfortable sound at the question.

"Sorry, Sweetie, you need to be a little older before you need to know," Tony answered, bumping her up and down a few times, "Are you happy to see Taisho?" He asked, though his tone was a lot less playful.

"Yes!" Kagome smiled brightly, "I haven't seen him for a long time!" She said excitedly, but then seemed to shrink back at Tony's frown, "Papa?"

"It's fine, Kid," Tony waved it off and he entered the room in which Sesshoumaru was sitting, "Taisho, you're a day early." He said with a frown, not wanting to put the beaming Kagome down.

"It seemed that you were able to resolve the problem more quickly than I thought you were able," Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk and he glanced down to his leg where Kagome had latched onto as soon at Tony let her down, "Miko."

"Onii-sama!" Kagome climbed into his lap and Tony dug his fingers into the couch he was sitting on, "Why are you here in _Amerika_? Did you come to see me?" She asked eagerly.

Sesshoumaru patted her head, but raised his head to stare at Tony instead, "Shall I force Kagome to choose between us?" He almost smirked at the sudden look of anger on Stark's face, "I cannot see you changing your promiscuous ways, Stark."

"If it's for the kid, I will," Tony said without hesitation, "I don't exactly see the 'honour' of your ways," Tony scoffed, "Cultivating a little wife husbandry there, Taisho? Child grooming doesn't fit on a resume very well."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes, "I have no plans to attempt to what you are implying," He stated impassively, "I have made an oath to protect Kagome."

"From what?" Tony grit his teeth, "She doesn't need protecting, unless you somehow involved her in something that you shouldn't have."

Sesshoumaru smirked again and closed his eyes, "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Stark." He allowed his human cover spell to slip slightly and his magenta stripes suddenly became visible and his fangs were clearly evident as he spoke while Tony could only look on in complete shock.

"Do you believe in a demon's existence, Stark?"


	35. Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It took Tony a few moments to answer.

"You know what?" He relaxed and leaned back against the couch, "I'm down with that," He smirked and if Sesshoumaru was surprised at the answer, it certainly did not show on his face, "My Science Bro can Hulk out, Norse Gods are real, and I fought off an alien invasion with my teammates not too long ago. It's not too difficult to add demons to the list."

The moment he finished those words, he was pressed down rather harshly into the couch with a clawed hand wrapped tightly around his throat, "You think that I can be compared to any of those beings?" The Youkai's face didn't change from its impassive expression and Tony looked at him defiantly, despite being nearly choked to death.

"Onii-sama!" Kagome cried out, quickly moving to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru's legs, "Why are you hurting Papa?" She tugged at his pants as if that could wrench him away from Tony, "Sesshou-sama!" With that, he finally released the billionaire.

Tony gasped for air and rubbed at his neck where bruises already began to form, but his concern immediately shifted over to Kagome when she clumsily scrambled into his lap, "Papa!" She sniffled, clutching at his shirt.

"You okay, Kid?" Tony asked, wincing when it hurt just to speak. He ignored it, stroking her soft hair to try and calm her down, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Kagome hesitantly nodded before reluctantly turning back to look at Sesshoumaru, "Why did you do that to Papa, Onii-sama?" She appeared quite upset with teary eyes.

"This human is unable to protect you, Miko," Sesshoumaru answered, "Why do you wish to stay with him?" He asked, as if he didn't understand the desire at all.

"Because he's my Papa!" Kagome frowned, trying to look angry at the Youkai, "Papa can protect me 'cause he's Iron Man! And there's _Amerika Taichou_ and _Thor-san_ and _Hokuai _and _Midori Ootoko_ and _Aka-san_ too!" She unconsciously switched to Japanese in order to convince Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever she said," Tony smirked painfully, "There's nothing out there that can take out the Avengers! She's the one thing I'll protect to the end!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, not looking too impressed by Tony's claim, but said nothing to dispute it because those particular words did mean something to him, "This Sesshoumaru will give you one chance," He finally said, "But there will be one under my command placed in Stark Industries."

"Now you want to spy on me, Taisho?" Tony sneered, cringing at the action when neck throbbed in pain, "What if I refuse that?"

"What makes you think I am giving you a choice?" Sesshoumaru simply answered before turning to Kagome, "_Sumimasen, Miko_," He murmured, caressing her cheek for a mere moment, "I will leave you with a gift."

Kagome still looked hesitant and Tony looked irritated when Sesshoumaru picked up his brief case and opened it. And much to their shock, a small kitten leapt out.

"That's... one mutated cat," Tony finally said as said cat jumped into Kagome's lap, letting out a chirp-like mew, "Very mutated."

"Kirara is yours, Miko," Sesshoumaru stated and he was almost out the door before they could register his words, "She will take care of you should Stark fail."

Tony rubbed his head, sighing as he slumped back against the couch while Kagome cooed over the strange twin-tailed cat and he couldn't help but to mutter something.

"Why the hell isn't S.H.I.E.L.D on top of these demons?"


	36. Nekomata

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Important A/N at bottom of my profile for this story, please read it!

* * *

He needed to know more.

While the mutated cat was flippin' weird and he did find it rather interesting, he needed to find out more about Taisho and the apparent existence of demons.

And there was no better way to find out information then to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's computers and see if Fury was even aware of demons in the first place.

"Papa, where are you going?" Kagome asked, blinking blue eyes and standing up to follow him while holding Kirara against her chest, "Don't you want to pet Kirara?"

"She's not a normal cat, Kid," Tony stated, staring at Kirara's strange features which consisted of ruby-red eyes without any sclera, the too small paws, the weird chirp-like mew, and the obvious second tail, "Maybe she's a very inbred cat?"

Kagome looked confused at the term while Kirara actually put her nose in the air like she was dissing him or something, "Kirara's not a normal kitty because she's a _Nekomata_!" She smiled and Tony looked intrigued.

"What is a 'Nekomata'?" Tony asked, now looking at the cat suspiciously because she seemed to be glaring at him.

"A _Nekomata _is a cat with two tails!" Kagome said, "They can make _Onibi –_ that means Demon Fire!" She fawned over Kirara, who bumped her head against Kagome's cheek in affection.

"So she's a demon cat?" Tony looked wary, not exactly sure he wanted a demon cat in his mansion, never mind as his kid's pet.

"What a peculiar creature," Tony turned around, seeing his teammates step into the room now that his conversation with Taisho was finished, "The creature reminds me of the _Skogkatt _that serve to pull Freya's chariot." Thor said, observing the cat with a curious eye.

"Apparently, this is a demon cat," Tony stated, looking at Bruce and immediately seeing his fascination as a scientist in Kirara, "And Taisho claims to be a demon too."

"In what manner do you mean 'demon'?" Steve asked, also looking at Kirara with interest as Kagome played around with her.

"I have absolutely no idea," Tony admitted and then he smirked, "Which is why I'm going to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's computers and see what I can find since Fury is all busy securing Loki or whatever he's doing right now."

None of his teammates appeared surprised by his idea and Steve even stepped forward, "There's something I would like to know," He said quietly and Tony looked a bit surprised, "Something that Taisho said to me earlier."

"Sure thing, Cap," Tony swung his arm over Steve's shoulders, "Though I'm surprised you want to join in my mischief." He smirked, waggling his brows suggestively just to tease the man.

Steve instantly flustered, pushing Tony's arm away from his body, "I'm not condoning your actions, Stark. I'm only asking because I know you won't be convinced to stop otherwise."

"Aww, you know me so well!" Tony snickered and put out his arm, "C'mon, Kid, let's go to my lab," He said and Kagome quickly grabbed his offered hand, "You can come too, Banner. I know you're probably dying to study the demon cat, but don't blame me if she bites."

Bruce rolled his eyes and bent down to Kagome's level, "May I have one of your cat's hairs?" He asked politely.

Kagome glanced down to Kirara, who seemed to be rather neutral at the suggestion. The girl then carefully pulled a hair from one of Kirara's tails, "Here." She handed it over to Bruce, who handled it with care.

"Thank you." Bruce smiled, ruffling her hair in gratitude, and stood back up and glanced over to Tony expectantly and sighed with amusement as his fellow genius smirked back.

"Operation: Demon is a go!"


	37. Granddaughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Aaaand done!"

Tony sat back on his chair, smirking at his job well done of hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's computers and its database, "That was even easier than last time. S.H.I.E.L.D really needs to update their security."

"Not every computer techie at S.H.I.E.L.D is as smart as you there, Stark," Clint leaned against the back of Tony's chair, barely phased that his teammates was technically breaking into his employer's ultra secured network, "See if you can find anything about this Kouga in there."

"He might be a demon too if he's associated with Taisho," Tony murmured, quickly going through files and discarding them even quicker when they contained no information about demons or Kouga, "Nothing. S.H.I.E.L.D's got nothing."

"It shouldn't be too surprising," Clint shrugged, "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know everything," He looked thoughtful, "How would we even tell what a demon is? That Taisho appeared pretty damn human to me."

"Make up? Maybe some kind of spell?" Tony guessed, looking rather irritated that he didn't find anything useful, "So, what did you want to know, Cap?"

"Do you remember when Taisho said that Kagome somehow 'relates' to me?" Steve asked and Tony nodded, "I want to know what he meant by that."

Tony quickly brought up Steve's profile and read through the contents, "Nothing is here that you wouldn't know about, so it's not like Kagome is your illegitimate grandkid or anything," He said and Steve frowned, "You know, 'relate' doesn't specifically have to mean related to you directly. It could just mean you're connected in some way."

Steve stayed silent, thinking over Tony's words in his mind. So Kagome was not directly related to him, but was connected to him in some other way?

He thought back to his past, even though the memories were painful, _'Bucky...' _He shook his head, trying to focus on more then his best friend's death and his thoughts turned to the Howling Commandos, _'Dugan, Falsworth, Jones, Dernier, and Morita,' _His eyes widened, _'Morita!'_

"Figured something out, Cap?" Tony asked, seeing Steve's change in expression.

"Search up Jim Morita," Steve demanded and Tony did exactly that, "He was... one of my teammates back in the war."

"Okay, and here's his profile, Jim Morita – deceased," Tony hummed, skimming through the information and his eyes widened when one piece of info caught his eye, "Morita was stationed in Japan after WWII was over and remained there throughout the rest of his life. He eventually married and had a daughter named Nodoka...!"

Steve jumped when Tony turned to him, "Nodoka is the name of Kagome's mother," He stated and Steve finally put the pieces together, "So Kagome is the grandkid of one of your old war buddies?!"

"It would seem so," Steve answered after a moment of silence, turning his wide blue eyes to Kagome, who was currently 'assisting' Bruce in his research of Kirara, "Morita's granddaughter?"

"Small world," Tony muttered, scratching at his head and he wondered at the fact that he was the father of one of Steve's old comrades' grandchild, "Does that make us step-cousins, once removed?" He joked.

Steve didn't bother to answer Tony and he frowned, his face tightening once he glanced over to Kagome once more. If she was Morita's granddaughter, then he would honour his former teammate.

He would protect Kagome with his very life.


	38. Colours

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Oden~oden~oden!"

Kagome practically inhaled the food, swinging her legs in air as Tony sat beside her, absently munching on some onigiri. He was still irritated by the fact that he could find no information on demons, and therefore, had no idea just how big of a threat they could pose.

He had a feeling that Taisho could even kick the ass of Thor and Loki like it were nothing...

"Kid, did you know that Taisho is a demon?" Tony asked and Kagome looked at him with puffed cheeks; Kirara perched perfectly on her shoulder.

"Sometimes Sesshou-sama has long silver hair and he always feels 'different' than everyone else," Kagome said thoughtfully, "He doesn't 'feel' like Papa or Hokuai."

_'Long silver hair?' _Tony raised a brow, trying to picture it on Taisho, who had always possessed short black hair for as long as he had known of him, "And what do you mean he 'feels' different?"

Kagome seemed to ponder on the thought for a while, "Papa and Hokuai are the colour blue, but Sesshou-sama is like the colour red," It was a surprising comparison for a child so young, "That is how Sesshou-sama 'feels' different."

Tony furrowed his brows, "What does Bruce feel like?" He gestured over to Banner, who was still examining Kirara's hair, "And Daddy Steve? Thor?"

"Big Green Man is blue, but he has a lot of green too," Kagome answered, then staring at the uncertain Steve, "Daddy Steve is blue too, but it's a different blue from Papa's and Hokuai's. Mister Thor is gold."

It clicked into place pretty quickly, "So you can see who is fully human?" He murmured, _'Bruce is blue and green because of the Hulk, I bet. Steve is a different blue because of the super serum and Thor is gold because he's a God,' _He assumed, "Have you see any other 'red' people?"

Kagome blinked, "Kouga is red too," She stated and it only confirmed Tony's guess that this Kouga was also a demon, "And sometimes other people were red in Nihon."

"So the demons are concealing themselves then," Clint crossed his arms, "That is not going to help in trying to identify them from humans."

"And what about yourself?" Tony asked, "Do you have a colour? Is it blue as well?"

"No, my colour is white!" Kagome grinned, "Because I'm special!" She giggled when Tony affectionately ruffled her hair.

"You sure are, Kid," Tony smirked and then turned to Clint, "Are you still going to take this mission now that you know that Kouga is a demon?" He questioned seriously.

Clint smiled and it had a dangerous edge to it, "You think a demon would deter me?" His face only seemed to grow even more dangerous, "It'll be a challenge I hope. My recent targets have been far too easy lately. Besides, Natasha is getting in touch with our contacts in Japan and is also going through her own channels."

Tony nodded and wondered just how long Kagome had been semi-aware that there was more than humans out there and he also wanted to know about Nodoka and if she knew, "Could your Mama see the demons too?" He only hoped he wasn't bringing up bad memories for her.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Mama couldn't 'feel' the colours."

"Were the 'reds' a part of the car crash that sent your Mama to heaven?" Tony couldn't but to ask, assuming that if Gods desired Kagome as a Priestess, then demons probably would too. And he wasn't sure if he regretted his question when the kid looked at him strangely and her answer certainly wasn't what he expected.

"Silly Papa, Mama isn't dead."


	39. Ransom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Okay...

Well, Tony couldn't exactly blame his kid for saying something a little crazy because she was just that, a kid who probably did not fully understand the concept of death, "What do you mean your Mama isn't dead?" He asked in a strained tone.

"The lady in Nihon wouldn't believe me either!" Kagome pouted, puffing her cheeks like a chipmunk's, "She said Mama was in a car accident, but Mama wasn't!"

That certainly got Tony's attention, "What are you saying, Kid?" He asked, unsure how he felt about this situation. If Kagome's mother was still alive, then...

Where did that leave him?

"Mama said she was going on a vacation!" Kagome cheerfully answered, "She and Grandpapa! She went with her friends," She suddenly frowned, "But I never seen those friends before."

If that didn't sound suspicious, then he didn't know what did.

"What 'colour' were they?" Clint asked, having stayed silent until now, "The friends of your mother's – what colour did they have?"

"They were like Sesshou-sama!" Kagome said after a moment of thinking, "They were red like Sesshou-sama!"

Well, _fuck_...

"And your Mama, did she want to go on vacation?" Tony asked, his mind going over a number of different scenarios that could have went down.

"Mama did look a little sad," Kagome looked down and her cheerful demeanour was quickly gone, "I wanted to go with her, but Mama said I couldn't and I would see her again soon." Kirara was butting her head under Kagome's chin in an attempt of comfort.

Clint pulled Tony away from Kagome and he didn't bother to fight it, "It sounds like her mother's death was a set up," He said with a frown, "And possibly by these demons at that."

"If it was, what the hell for!?" Tony grit his teeth and his thoughts were suddenly back on Sesshoumaru, "Taisho said something about making an oath to protect the kid, but why would be even need to that to begin with?"

"There's something we're missing," Clint noted, "Unless these demons found out she is your daughter. This could be a ransom."

"It still doesn't explain anything," Tony frowned, "I just found out that demons existed today. And if it was a ransom, why take the kid's mother and not her?"

Clint gave Tony a look, "To let you get to know her. Would you really wanted to do anything about an illegitimate child you were just told about and never even met?"

Tony had to admit the archer had a point, "But that's only one possibility," He stated, "It might have nothing to do with the fact that I'm the kid's father."

Clint looked grim, "I doubt there's anything we can even do," He said lowly, "These demons are completely under the radar and only Kagome can tell them a part from normal people."

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration and took another glance at Kagome, who was now playing a little game with Kirara.

"I hate to say it, but I might actually need Taisho's help."


	40. The Hired Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

He didn't like this.

He didn't like the fact that he had to go to Taisho for more information about demons, but what other choice did he have? If he could help it, he certainly wanted to rescue Kagome's mother if she was still alive.

"I'm coming with you," Clint stated, quickly following after him after he reluctantly left Kagome in Bruce's care, "I need to gain as much intel I possibly can on these demons."

"We don't even know if Taisho will tell us anything, so don't be disappointed if you get nothing out of this." Tony said, looking rather frustrated with the entire situation.

Honestly and to put it bluntly, it would have been easier if Kagome's mother was actually dead as she was thought to be.

The two men walked briskly towards the front door and Tony was not expecting to see Pepper standing with another woman in the foyer, "Ms. Potts," He spoke out, gaining her immediate attention, "What can I do for you? Any problems at Stark Industries?" He asked casually, keeping his eye on the other woman, whom he just so happened to notice was Japanese.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper nodded and she gestured to the woman who was standing beside her, "There's no problem at the company. I came here so I can introduce a new executive assistant that I've hired."

Tony tensed, remembering what he had said to Taisho earlier as the woman (who was absolutely gorgeous and easily the type he would normally go after) stepped forward, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Kagura Kogarashi," She answered in a naturally husky voice and he was almost drawn in by her brown eyes, which seemed like they were tinged with red, "I... look forward to working at your company, Mr. Stark."

If he had been a little more focused, then he would have noticed the secretive side to her proceeding smirk, "Sorry I can't stay and chat, Ms. Potts, Miss Kogarashi, but there's someone important I need to go see."

Pepper hid her surprise at Tony's quick dismissal as she was expecting him to hit on the new assistant and smooth talk her into dinner, "I'm not aware of any meetings you have scheduled today, Mr. Stark."

"Emergency," Tony ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I'll make sure to drop by the company tomorrow, Ms. Potts." With that, he and Clint moved past the two women and were out the mansion within seconds.

"You'll have to forgive Mr. Stark," Pepper sighed, "But he is a busy man." She attempted to defend his apparent rudeness.

"It's not a problem," Kagura answered, "I'm just glad I had a chance to meet him," She followed after Pepper after she gestured for her to do so and her smirk only seemed to widen when no one could see it, _'It really is pathetic how Stark does not know his precious company has already been infiltrated.' _After all, it was Sesshoumaru's will that one of his own people had their eyes on Kagome at all times.

It was only a matter of time before the little Miko was back where she truly belonged...


	41. Abnormal Green

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Why did Papa leave me behind?"

Bruce glanced down as Kagome pouted, hugging Kirara close to her chest, "He's going to make sure you see your mother very soon," He answered, "He'll be back soon enough."

Kagome sighed, but then looked up at him curiously, "Why do you have Big Green Man always standing behind you?" She asked, surprising him with the unexpected question.

"He's... a part of me, I suppose," Bruce brushed his hair from his eyes, "He's a different side of me." He would have never had said that in the past, but since staying at the Avengers Mansion and spending time with Tony, he had learned to accept the 'Other Guy' just a bit more.

"Oh," Kagome blinked, looking rather fascinated, "Is Big Green Man a _Youkai_?" She asked with a tilt to her head, "He looks like an _Oni_."

"No, he isn't a... Youkai," He reminded himself to go look up Youkai and Oni later on, "It's... rather complicated how he came to be." A child this young certainly wouldn't understand, even if she was Stark's child.

"Okay, when can I meet Big Green Man?" She asked excitedly, "Because I really want to!"

"That's not the best idea," Bruce couldn't think of anything else to say and he sighed at her disappointed pout, "I'm sorry, but he can very easily hurt you without meaning to."

"But Big Green Man doesn't feel mean!" Kagome exclaimed, causing Bruce to smile at her enthusiasm, "And I will meet Big Green Man one day!"

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." Bruce murmured, though he would try to prevent that from ever happening as best as he could.

Children really shouldn't be around the Hulk.

The following silence was comfortable and Bruce went back to observing the hairs of the little demon cat through a microscope while Kagome placed Kirara on the ground.

"Kirara, can you make _Onibi_?" Kagome asked, "You can make fire since you're a _nekomata_, right?"

Kirara blinked her large red eyes, letting out a chirping mew and daintily stepped away from the little girl. Kagome watched curiously, wondering what happen next.

Neither Kagome or Bruce saw what was coming.

In an abrupt flash of fire, the small twin-tailed cat was enveloped red flames and seemed to grow marginally in size before the blaze disappeared, leaving behind Kirara's much larger form.

"_Sugoi!_" Kagome gasped in awe, stepping closer and Kirara lowered her body to the ground so she could climb up on it.

And she would have had it not been for the pained grunt that Bruce let out and she glanced back, hesitating when she noticed his trembling body and pained face, "Big Green Man?" She asked quietly, taking a step back when he finally lifted his face.

His eyes were a bright abnormal green...


End file.
